La vela
by Leah Esterhazy
Summary: Después de la desaparición de su hijo, Padmé Amidala, otra vez electa Reina de Naboo, se ve liderando la Resistencia para acabar con el Imperio, la dictadura y el hombre que alguna vez amó.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo.

Obi-Wan Kenobi nunca se había sentido tan desdichado. El dolor en el pecho era intolerable y las incontables gotas que rebosaban sus mejillas representaban lo cruel y deplorable que significó el fracaso. Porque _él_ había fracasado, y nunca se lo perdonaría. Él había decidido entrenarlo, aún así cuando el Consejo se encontró en desacuerdo. No se había puesto firme, y el chico había desobedecido cuantas órdenes estaban a su alcance. Pero lo más severo e insensato fue dejarle entablar su romance con la senadora Padmé Amidala. Porque él lo supo desde el principio. Podía notar cómo su antiguo aprendiz se tensaba ante la mención de su nombre. A veces lo encontraba en la biblioteca del Templo, fingiendo despreocupación, leyendo todo lo que pudiera saber de Naboo. Y las incontables noches que Anakin se esfumaba del Templo ante cualquier excusa, pero él ya sabía a donde se escapaba. Anakin… Obi-Wan nunca se había sentido tan perdido en su vida… y fracasado. Esa palabra le tenía repleto, y no hacía más que echarse la culpa por los incontables crímenes que Anakin había protagonizado. Porque todo había sido culpa suya, y nada podía hacer para remediarlo. "Nunca hay segundas oportunidades", dijo una vez el difunto Maestro Windu. Suspiró y ladeó su cabeza, fijando su vista en la conversación que tenía Yoda y el senador Organa, pero no le interesaba escuchar, solo quería lamentarse, aunque sabía que eso serviría nada.

Padmé Amidala se encontraba en su apartamento, en uno de los edificios más importantes de Coruscant, mirando como ardía el Templo Jedi. Ya las llamas habían empezado a disiparse, gracias al cuerpo de bomberos que trabajaba raudamente.

Sus ojos estaban al borde del llanto, y sus pequeñas manos sostenían inútilmente su vientre, pero la senadora no se percataba del dolor.

— Lo siento mucho, Padmé. — le había dicho Obi-Wan luego de mostrarle el holograma que desquebrajó su alma. La imagen exhibía a su esposo, Anakin, su Anakin, arrodillándose ante quien alguna vez fue Palpatine, ante quien alguna vez fue el defensor de la democracia, ante quien había sido casi un padre para ella. Padmé no había hecho más que romperse al ver aquella horrible imagen, y sus manos abrazaron su cuerpo, sintiéndose fría y solitaria. Recordaba cómo temblaba compulsivamente y de pronto la cabeza pesó más que todo su cuerpo y cayó entumecida en el frío piso de su alcoba. Todavía se encontraba consciente y sin embargo no veía ni escuchaba nada, porque tal vez no quería ver ni escuchar nada. _Anakin, amor mío ¿por qué nos has hecho esto? Anakin…_Y sus pensamientos continuaron divagando en su mente, hasta que pudo percibir el por qué de la visita de Obi-Wan. Abrió los ojos con brusquedad y luchó por incorporarse rápidamente. El jedi la había recostado sobre uno de sus sillones sin que ella lo hubiese notado, y se encontraba mirándola con las cejas levemente alzadas.

— Tú… No…

— Respira, Padmé.

Padmé luchó para que sus labios no emitieran un balbuceo, y conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazan con agolpar en un llanto, pronunció las palabras que la destruirían apenas un soplo.

— Irás a matarlo. — No era una pegunta, ella se la había cuestionado hace dos segundos, y no necesitó más tiempo para descifrar la respuesta.

Al no obtener réplica, Padmé miró al jedi con incredulidad. La habitación estaba sumida en un silencio imperturbable, pero la cobardía no era uno de los defectos de Obi-Wan, él podría decírselo sutilmente.

— Anakin es el padre ¿Verdad? — Padmé no contestó, pero tampoco Obi-Wan esperaba respuesta. Ladeó la cabeza a un lado, y le pidió a la Fuerza que le ayudara a proseguir. — Lo siento mucho. No tengo opción.

Y desapareció en la espesa negrura del cielo de Coruscant.

El pequeño droide astromecánico esperaba inquieto la llegada de su dueño, cuando una ola de lava se levantó imponente en su costado izquierdo, sobresaltándolo. Lanzó una seguidilla de pitidos ensordecedores, sin parar de dar vueltas sobre sí mismo.

Una sombra negra cobró vida desde lo más profundo del refugio, acercándose a grandes zancadas. La voluminosa capa negra hondeaba al son del viento, y la ensombrecida figura que la cargaba sonreía plácidamente, como si el asesinato de todos los miembros de la CSI no fuera otra cosa que un juego de niños.

Anakin Skywalker ni siquiera se detuvo a mirar al droide. Continuó con su paso vigoroso, y en su desenvoltura demostraba un garbo destilatorio de presencia. Ninguno que lo haya visto con anterioridad podía compararlo con quien alguna vez había sido el Jedi más poderoso de la historia; ahora resultaba mucho más fornido, indefectible e indudablemente extasiado por el lado Oscuro.

Él sabía que no era suficiente. Quería mucho más que esto, quería poder salvar a Padmé de la muerte que se le avecinaba y para ello, tal como Sidious había prometido, debía vincularse con el Lado Oscuro a tal punto de atiborrarse de ira, tristeza y odio. Él no estaba ajeno de todo lo que aquello significaba. Se había enfrentado con la ira y el miedo en cuantiosas ocasiones, y recién ahora podía darse cuenta del daño que habrían infligido sus deslices en la Fuerza. El chico era el hombre más poderoso de toda la galaxia, y él estaba bien enterado de ello. Sabía que era el Elegido, que los Jedi deberían estar temblando solo con la mención de su nombre, que era una amenaza para cualquier ser que se interponga en su camino, y que su camino era el que le llevaría a dominar toda la galaxia.

El cielo de Coruscant estaba tan apacible como solía serlo cada noche, tan tranquilo como al contrario solía estarlo por los días, con el constante ir y venir de las naves. Pero para Padmé Amidala aquel día seguía siendo tan molesto y enervante como siempre. Se encontraba sentada en su sillón, mirando a lo que podrían confundirse con estrellas, pero que en realidad eran las últimas naves que adornaban el cielo del planeta central, y cuyos dueños disfrutarían en no más de pocos minutos de una noche cálida y tranquila, algo de lo que ella no podría regocijarse.

Padmé, corrompida por el dolor, carente de lágrimas que sollozar, miraba perdidamente el cielo de una noche sin estrellas, buscando desesperadamente una nave en particular, aquella que hace más de dos horas esperaba. Pensaba intranquilamente en aquel holograma que había visto hace unas horas; ella no sabía mucho, por no decir nada, sobre el conflicto que se disputaban los sith y los jedi hace siglos, pero sabía que se avecinaban malos tiempos para la República y lo que era aún peor, para su Anakin. Su mente divagó sobre aquellos tiempos en los que ambos disfrutaban del sol poniente de Naboo, frente a los lagos y las cataratas. _Cómo ha cambiado todo_, pensó. Se permitió proyectar las imágenes de su boda, y cómo Anakin se le había declarado. Sonrió débilmente, ella no había sido lo suficientemente valiente para confesar sus sentimientos. Todo había pasado fugazmente, y recordaba con añoranza aquellos días en que ambos se habían desprendido de sus obligaciones como jedi y senadora, y entregado con tanta devoción al destino que los unía. Ella lo comprendía perfectamente: Anakin era parte de ella y no podía hacer nada para impedirlo. Estaba atada desde la esencia de su alma a su esposo, y cada parte que la componía, cada latido de su corazón, cada lágrima, cada risa, cada paso que daba, todo le pertenecía.

Ladeó la cabeza dubitativa, ¿sería capaz de perdonarle todas las atrocidades que había cometido?

No tuvo tiempo de meditarlo. C3PO caminaba torpemente hasta su lado, pareciendo algo exaltado, _aunque siempre lo parecía_, pensó Padmé.

— Mi Señora, un caza Jedi ha aterrizado reciente… — Pero C3PO no pudo ni siquiera terminar la frase, tampoco procesar lo que había ocurrido, porque la senadora se precipitó fuera del apartamento, sin siquiera fijarse en quién estuviera observando, y ganándose un lugar en los fornidos brazos de su esposo.

— Oh, Anakin, te he echado tanto de menos… — dijo Padmé mientras se apoyaba sollozando en el pecho de su esposo.

Anakin no dijo nada, ni tampoco necesitó decirlo. Respiró profundamente el aroma del cabello de su esposa, embriagándose con él. Recorrió con sus manos su pequeña espalda, satisfaciéndose con el calor que desprendía, hasta que reconoció que su amada temblaba.

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Quién te ha hecho daño?

— Nadie más que tú, amor mío. — Padmé levantó su mirada y la clavó a la de su esposo, podía percibir su desentendimiento. — Obi-Wan ha estado aquí y me mostró cosas terribles de ti. — Anakin no pareció perturbarse. — Vi un holograma, estabas junto al Canciller, ambos planeaban la emboscada al Tempo. Y luego matabas niños y… — Padmé se derrumbó en los brazos de su esposo.

— Amor mío, vida mía, no hay nada que importe más para mí que tu y nuestro hijo. — dijo Anakin, elevando el rostro de su esposa al suyo y depositando un beso en su mejilla. — Los Jedi traicionaron a la República, el precio que tuvieron que pagar es el correcto.

— ¡Los Jedi son tu familia! — sentenció Padmé.

— Mi lealtad está con la República, el Consejo nunca se dispuso a escucharme, nunca hubieran aprobado nuestro amor. Esos viejos nunca habrían aprobado la decisión que nos concierne, seguramente me habrían echado de la Orden. He acabado con ellos, con todos y cada uno, y ya no podrán molestarnos.

— ¿Y qué hay de Obi-Wan?

— Espero que continúe fiel a la República.

— ¿Qué pasará si no…?

— No lo sé. — le cortó Anakin. — Pero ya no soy más un jedi. Me he convertido en algo mucho más poderoso de lo que algún Jedi pudiera soñar. Alguien capaz de salvarte.

— ¿Salvarme de qué, Annie?

— De mis pesadillas. Y pronto, cuando tenga ese poder en mis manos, derrocaré al Canciller, y juntos dominaremos la galaxia.

Padmé no daba crédito a sus ojos, ni a sus oídos, ni a la escena de la que era partícipe, ni a los patéticos comentarios que RD y C3PO estarían intercambiando. Dio dos pasos hacia atrás, y se paró en seco. Se había olvidado de respirar, tal vez de sentir, tal vez de quién era, tal vez de quien era el hombre que se paraba en frente de ella presumiendo que se trataba de su Anakin. ¿Podría ser aquel hombre ese alguien de quien estaba irrevocablemente enamorada? ¿Podría ser el hombre por el que había llorado incontables noches, a la luz de la oscuridad, rogando vehementemente a la guerra que se lo devolviera? ¿Podría ser él su esposo, padre de su hijo y la razón de su existir? Las preguntas llegaron tan rápido como las respuestas, y su vida adquirió un sentido repleto de soledad, tan vacío como lo había estado antes de que Anakin entrara en su vida. Ahora, ser la esposa de Anakin Skywalker, no significaba como antaño solía ser "Estoy viva".

La antaño Reina Amidala de Naboo nunca hubiera sopesado la oportunidad de haberse sentido tan agarrotada, pero las cosas eran muy diferentes para Padmé Neberrie. Una pregunta cruzó su entumecida puesta de semblante, sacándola de sus cavilaciones, volviendo a ella en sí. Confiaba inexorablemente en Anakin, lo amaba con todo su ser, ¿pero podría ser cómplice de todas aquellas muertes, todos aquellos crímenes, que según le confesaba, los había ejecutado por ella? Padmé huyó de su atípico entumecimiento y enfrentó a su esposo, que refulgía en una centelleante sonrisa.

— Anakin, has cambiado. — musitó. Y todo rastro de felicidad se esfumó del rostro del joven tan pronto como hubo escuchado esas dos palabras.

No solo le parecía inconcebible, sino también ingrato ¿Acaso lo subestimaba? Si tendría que cargar a Padmé sobre su hombro para obligarla a gobernar con él, lo haría. No se trataba de una actitud egoísta, sino de lo que creía mejor para ambos, mejor para su hijo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — masculló Anakin.

— Anakin… no puedo tomar ese camino, por favor, olvídate de esto. Ven conmigo, alejémonos de las guerras, la política, y solamente ocupémonos de lo que en verdad importa, nuestro hijo. Por favor, Annie, por favor. — la senadora se encontraba tan débil, suplicando casi a rodillas que su esposo le correspondiera. Pero a medida que pasaban los segundos esa esperanza caía, se desvanecía como hielo al fuego, se desprendía como la gota que avanzó sobre su mejilla izquierda, y se suspendió en el aire, rompiendo suavemente contra el suelo.

— Anakin… Tú… — sollozó la senadora, incapaz de emitir coherencias, de pensar con claridad. Pero sabía que esa neblina debía disiparse, debía hacer frente a esto, como se había ocupado antaño de asuntos tan terribles. Pero este los sobrepasaba, le taladraba el alma, le corroía por dentro, y la dejaba tan expuesta al sufrimiento que casi era imposible evitarlo. Casi. — ¿… prefieres el poder antes que a nosotros?

Anakin pareció meditarlo un momento. Fijó su vista en su esposa, que derramaba corrientes de lágrimas, pero él permaneció inmutable. ¿Es que nadie lo comprendía? Había hecho todo esto por ella… ¿¡y éste era el modo en que le pagaba! Cada lágrima, cada palabra que le dirigía, todo se lo había ganado con sangre inocente. Y nunca se arrepentiría de ello. Porque siempre tendría a Padmé, y si ella no se mostraba de acuerdo, usaría la fuerza. Porque Padmé era suya, y no dejaría que nadie ni nada se interponga. Ya no.

Anakin levantó a su esposa y la acunó en sus brazos. La llevó consigo a una de las naves de Naboo y se preparó para despegar.

— ¿A dónde vamos? — preguntó la senadora con un hilo de voz.

— Estás a punto de dar a la luz, Padmé.

Y fue justo en ese momento que Padmé se percató del dolor que sentía. Ladeó la cabeza a un lado, a modo de que Anakin no pudiera verla, y enterró su rostro en su asiento, lanzando leves gemidos y palideciendo por cada mueca de dolor.

El comunicador de Anakin lanzó tres leves pitidos, esperando ser contestado. El joven no tardó en hacerlo, y se alejó del hospital a un lugar más alejado, así evitaba inconvenientes.

— Maestro. — dijo Anakin.

— Hijo, ¿dónde estás? No he sabido nada de ti desde Mustafar, ¿cómo te encuentras?

— Bien, maestro. — Darth Sidious no pareció satisfecho, y lanzó un bufido.

— Ven a mi despacho, Vader. Hablaremos de nuestro progreso .

— Lo siento, maestro. Padmé está a punto de parir. — confesó con desaire.

— Hablaremos de ella ahora, Vader. Ven, es una orden. — y por su tono de voz, Anakin supo que no había más reproche que hacer, la discusión había finalizado.

Obi-Wan había estado en el apartamento de Padmé, y se había escondido en una de sus naves con tal de escuchar la conversación que llevaba con Anakin. Hizo un llamamiento a la Fuerza con tal de esconder su presencia, y lanzó un suspiro aliviado cuando Anakin tomó otras de las naves de la senadora. Había contemplado la situación exhalando tristeza, pero se recompuso al saber que sus lágrimas podían delatarlo. Cuando Anakin despegó, Obi-Wan supo de antemano que debía actuar rápido. Se puso al volante, y lanzando un suspiro de fastidio, a Obi-Wan nunca le gustó volar, emprendió su persecución. El maestro Jedi sabía dos cosas: una, Anakin se había convertido en un Jedi oscuro, incapaz de repeler a su ansia de poder, y capaz de preferirlo antes que a su esposa; dos, su hijo no debía caer en sus manos, era su obligación como Jedi no permitir que recibiera enseñanzas oscuras.

El Jedi exhaló, no pretendía pelearse con Anakin, todavía le quería, pero sabía que su deber era acabar con ellos para asegurar el bien de la República. Yoda se había enfrentado a Sidious sin éxito, y le había dicho, más bien obligado, que para asegurar la existencia de la Orden debía enfrentarse a Vader.

Cuando Obi-Wan llegó al hospital pudo percatarse por la Fuerza que Anakin se había esfumado. Entró sigilosamente, encubierto por la capucha de su capa, así nadie podía discernir al Jedi que se encontraba dentro. Subió dentro de un ascensor y se sumió a la Fuerza, esperando que le guiara. Finalmente Ésta correspondió, y pronto se vio ante la puerta que lo separaba de la senadora. Cuando se dispuso a abrir la puerta, un droide lo interceptó y le pidió por favor que no prosiguiera.

— Necesito ver que tal está mi hija. — le dijo al droide que lo había interrumpido. Y éste asintió, dándole la espalda y esfumándose por uno de los pasillos.

Presionó un botón y la puerta se abrió automáticamente. Padmé yacía sobre una cama mientras droides cirujanos trabajaban sobre ella. Tenía los ojos puestos en el techo, pero parecía mirar más allá de él, perdiéndose en una fantasía tan distante de la realidad que le escocía. Obi-Wan se adelantó hasta quedar apenas centímetros de la senadora y la sacó de su ensoñación tomándole la mano.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras? — le preguntó Obi-Wan sin saber en qué otra cosa le podía subvenir.

— Yo creo que es un niño, pero Anakin siempre pensó que iba a ser niña.

El droide cirujano apareció entonces de la nada, trayendo consigo un pequeño tumulto de mantas, dentro del cual un bebé yacía solemnemente apaciguado.

— Es un niño. — advirtió Obi-Wan.

— Luke… — profirió Padmé.

Un droide se adelantó después del otro, trayendo consigo el mismo tumulto de mantas, con un niño tan tranquilo y solemne como el anterior.

— Es niña. — dijo el droide.

— Se llamará… Leia. — y Padmé sonrió, sintiéndose feliz por apenas cinco segundos, hasta que pudo acordarse de quién había predicho que su hijo iba a ser niña.

— Anakin…

— Anakin no está, Padmé.

— Oh. — fue todo lo que pudo articular, y nuevamente su mirada se tornó lejana, sumiéndose en las negras espesuras que envolvían su alma.

— Debemos irnos de aquí, Anakin se ha vuelto peligroso y nada puede hacerse para repararlo. — Padmé miró a Obi-Wan con ojos desorbitados, y por un momento pudo percibir la mirada de una mujer desdichada, presa del dolor de un corazón roto.

— ¿Y mis bebés?

— Los llevaremos a un lugar seguro, junto contigo.

— Anakin…

Obi-Wan suspiró y se dispuso a hablar con el droide de cosas que Padmé prefirió no escuchar. Acarició a Luke con su mano izquierda, mientras con la otra sostenía el regalo que le había hecho Anakin cuando apenas era niño, un japor tallado por él mismo. Padmé divagó por los interminables sitios de su mente, dejando a su inconciente actuar por si mismo, embelesándose con cada escena que trascendían sus ojos, depositando en cada una la poca vida que le quedaba.

Los escáneres resonaron en miles de pitidos ensordecedores, alarmando el desvanecimiento de una vida. Los droides cirujanos se lanzaban quejidos unos a los otros, incomprendiendo la causa del desfallecimiento. Obi-Wan supo que no se trataba de algo físico, y se apresuró a darle a Padmé palabras de aliento.

— Hazlo por tus hijos, Padmé. Tal vez, tal vez podríamos salvarlo.

— ¿Sí? — logró articular Padmé en un susurro, y su sonrisa se tornó borrosa, Obi-Wan pestañaba por apartar las lágrimas. _Ojalá pudiera mentirme a mi mismo_, pensó. Y de pronto asintió, tratando de recuperar su compostura y de que otra vez sus lágrimas no lograran delatarle.

Pero Padmé no pareció tragarse sus palabras, o tal vez esa pequeña esperanza, que no lograba concebirla del todo, podría ser capaz de acallar sus temores. Aún así, Padmé lanzó un único suspiro, enterrando su rostro en una de las almohadas, incapaz de sobrellevar el destino por primera vez en su vida.


	2. Estrellas consumadas

1. Estrellas consumadas.

El sobretodo gris titilaba vaporosamente por las últimas luces que atildaban el cielo de Coruscant. El histérico parpadeo de su dueño contrastaba antagónicamente con su fachada tan plácida y reposada, denotando la indiferencia que un buen político prestaría ante una situación enervante como ésta. Ante el escritorio de su discreto despacho se alzaban tan débiles y consumados algunos políticos opositores. Bana Breemu, Giddean Danu y Chi Eekway eran solo algunos nombres que se verían afectados tras haberse obstruido tan incondicionalmente a las nuevas leyes que dictaba el Imperio.

— Emperador, partiendo de la base concreta de que Gaios no necesita supervisión alguna y se ha mantenido neutral en las Guerras Clon, independiente de cualquier inconveniente que ésta pudo traer, me estimo que no comprendo su posición al querer doblegar los refuerzos imperiales y su petición no compatible con nuestra Constitución al intervenir federalmente en nuestra capital para disponer de un gobernador dictatorial.

— Senador Danu, ¿acaso desconfía de mis decisiones? Todo lo que hago es por el bien del Imperio y las medidas de protección de seguridad tomadas solo advierten mi preocupación sobre la inactividad del gobierno ante bases rebeldes recientemente forjadas. No se preocupe, senador, ya he tomado medidas y he mandado al general Anakin Skywalker para que interceda en los asuntos. Solo es cuestión de horas para que su gobierno quede legitimado.

— Me está insultando, Emperador. Gaios está completamente limpio de cualquier Jedi y sus acusaciones no tienen fundamento alguno.

— ¿Insultando? Mis fuentes son de extrema confianza y su veredicto está inequívocamente alegado. Su contrariedad me resulta confusa ¿Está tratando de encubrir Jedi o duda de la capacidad del Imperio?

— Ninguna de los dos, su Excelencia.

— Entonces puede quedarse tranquilo. Senadores, un placer volver a encontrarnos.

Uno a uno, tras disparar miradas de indignación, los tres políticos huyeron trastabillándose por la puerta principal. El hombre encapuchado recorrió su despacho hasta situarse a pocos centímetros de una columna de la cual colgaba un espejo. Tras un breve lapso observando su desgarrado semblante, Palpatine se giró hacia Mas Amedda, quien le miraba expectante.

— Dejadme a solas.

El aparato reproductor resonó con tres leves pitidos. Una sombría figura encapuchada se alzó imponente del susodicho artefacto para después hincarse sobre una rodilla, en manifiesta señal de respeto.

— Maestro.

— Darth Vader, tengo una nueva misión para ti. Ve a Gaios, un grupo de Jedi sigue vivo. Acábalos.

— Si, Maestro. ¿Quiénes son?

— A uno lo han identificado como Jaden Reed ¿Lo conoces?

— No. — pero Vader si lo conocía. Anakin Skywalker había volado con él a una misión en Corellia, siendo capturados por los nativos cuando apenas eran adolescentes.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Vader? Detecto muchas dudas en ti.

— Quiero estar en Coruscant, aprender más sobre el Lado Oscuro. Y usted me mantiene alejado. Es como una barrera, tal como lo fue Obi-Wan, y me está impidiendo progresar.

— Paciencia, hijo. — Sidious empezó a inquietarse. El chico quería volver a Coruscant para asestar un golpe final y definitorio, lo había visto. Solo necesitaba un tiempo más para prepararse y demostrarle cuan débil e impotente resultaba ante sus poderes. — Limítate a hacer lo que te ordene. Tu entrenamiento con el Lado Oscuro proseguirá cuando estés listo.

— Hasta ahora no me has demostrado nada que me complazca, nada con lo que diferenciarte de Obi-Wan.

Era la segunda vez que lo comparaba con su antiguo Maestro, esto no podía ser bueno.

— Mi joven aprendiz, — el deje compasivo inundó su sonrisa — vendrás a Coruscant luego de que tu victoria quede sellada. El Lado Oscuro es un camino por el cual solo los más adeptos pueden transitar.

— ¿Ya no he transitado ese camino y he salido victorioso también?

— La pérdida de Padmé y el hijo de Anakin Skywalker te ha favorecido. Ah, y también su huída con Obi-Wan antes de morir. — Sidious sonrió, y bajo sus flácidos labios dejó al descubierto un contorno de dientes amarillos. Disfrutaba cada instante en que le recordaba a Vader su tragedia, casi podía sentir su ira. — Ve, Vader. Y acuérdate, eres Anakin Skywalker públicamente.

— Si, Maestro. — con un leve gruñido el fantasma azulado de Vader desapareció en un parpadeo. Sidious permaneció en silencio, discutiendo interinamente la vorágine que alborotaba a su aprendiz, presentándolo como un consumado laberinto sin fin, donde no existía nada ni nadie, donde la soledad podía palpitarse en cualquier rincón de su ser. Lanzó un extenuante suspiro. Vader era el aprendiz más complicado e indudablemente peligroso que haya tenido nunca. No le temía pero debía permanecer cauto, vigilar de lleno todas sus acciones y percibir el cambio de emociones; porque un descuido, una simple falla en su enseñanza lo llevarían a la perdición. A continuación, aquella figura encapuchada empezó a ocuparse de otros asuntos del Imperio, dejando de lado a su oscuro aprendiz que amenazaba con disparar en un golpe dinámico y letal.

Sobre el áspero suelo de la luna de Prildaz, la mano metálica de Vader aferraba el borde de una mesa haciéndola crujir levemente. Cabello levemente despeinado, ojos amarillos y ojeras prominentes, el Jedi Oscuro se incorporó llevándose la mesa consigo y estrellándola junto con la pared del hangar. Los cuatro comandantes que apenas habían ingresado a la habitación, lo miraron perplejos, incapaces de cuestionar la acción, a sabiendas de que el humor de su general no era el más oportuno. Se debatían si correr hacia fuera era una alternativa posible, o si enfrentar al susodicho general podría alterar nuevamente sus emociones. Finalmente, el comandante Clay se alzó por encima.

— General, esperamos órdenes.

— Coordenadas a Gaios. — dijo secamente. Cuando apenas se hubieron ido, su mano fue instintivamente hacia el puente de su nariz, con la cabeza levemente gacha, reprimiendo el flujo de emociones turbadoras. Su mano de carne temblaba ligeramente, deseando desquitarse con algo o alguien, pero Vader no quería destruir el hangar y a pesar de su inferioridad, le gustaban los comandantes clones. Después de varios minutos finalmente pudo controlar su ira y se sentó en la silla expuesta a su costado derecho. Se debatía interinamente si tomar vuelo a Coruscant para finalmente destruir a su insignificante Maestro y acabar con su patética servidumbre, o cumplir las órdenes y arribar a Gaios para poner fin a la amenaza rebelde. _Tal vez algunos Jedi más puedan nutrir mi Lado Oscuro_, pensó. Pero apenas ese pensamiento arribó en su inconsciente, supo que era una excusa. Había querido intentarlo, pero los sueños (más bien pesadillas) se agolpaban como un torrente de sucesos desgarradores. Desde la última vez que las noches se convertían en crepúsculos de recuerdos no había dormido en días ¿o tal vez semanas? No importaba, no quería recordarlo. Porque aunque más lo intentara, después de cada Jedi que había asesinado y su regocijo al verlos perecer ante su inminente sonrisa, no había podido extinguir las vivencias amontonadas en su inconsciente, que se manifestaban cada vez que sus ojos se cerraban, y revoloteaban en el día siguiente amenazándole, estallando en chispas de ira que perjudicarían a cualquiera que cruzase su camino. Por ello era, que al decir _Algunos Jedi nutrirán mi Lado Oscuro _podría recomponerse en _Algunos Jedi me dispersarán de mis remordimientos_, y después de cometidos los asesinatos, el Lado Oscuro sellaría el vínculo y finalmente lo abrazaría por completo.

* * *

El abrigo era su familia y su pequeño, sin embargo no era suficiente. Porque la desdicha era una galaxia y aquel abrigo servía para sanar un planeta. Los millones de soles que antaño adornaban su espacio ahora se extinguieron, y las lunas que con su brillo pétreo aderezaban la oscuridad ahora yacen consumadas, saturadas de esa excepcional belleza y convirtiéndose en figuras opacas.

— _¿Anakin? ¡Anakin! ¿Dónde estás?_

— _¡¿Me ausento media hora y apareces con él? — un gruñido, no, mucho más que eso, un estallido. _

— _¿Qué? Anakin, ven, te necesito. — incomprensión._

— _¡Traidora! ¡Después de todo lo que he hecho por ti! —una rasgadura. _

— _¡No! ¡No, Annie, no! Porfa… — los gritos ahogan, los ruegos asfixian. _

— _¡Suéltala, Anakin!_

— _¡Yo te amaba! — dos rasgaduras. _

_La bruma te cega, las lágrimas no ayudan, las palabras no salen. La corriente, un paso en contra de la corriente…_

— _Te amo… —… y sientes que es en vano. _

— _¡No lograrás engañarme con tus palabras! Nunca más, Padmé, se terminó. — tres rasgaduras, un corazón roto. _

_Un golpe seco y dos espadas blandiéndose cerca de sus hijos. _

El débil brillo escarlata, producto de las cortinas, bañaban en rojo su, a pesar de triste, hermoso rostro. _Traidora… Engañarme con tus palabras… Apareces con él aquí. _Palabras que el tiempo no borra, frases grabadas en fuego, la tortura de un alma, causa de una vida consumida. La pequeña sombra agarraba con sus pequeñas manos sus rodillas, enterrándose en ellas, con los ojos clavados en la nada. _¡Yo te amaba! _Madrugadas perdidas en el recuerdo, convirtiéndose en anocheceres de penumbras mortecinas. _Nunca más, Padmé, se terminó. _La silueta enclenque se percató de la debilidad de sus manos, porque aquella fuerza consumada no era suficiente para sostener una vida sin sentido. Cayó debilitada en el frío piso de su alcoba y lo único que pudo recordar fue el suave toque de una mano pequeña contra su mejilla.

La mesa estaba preparada, los utensilios en su sitio y la exquisita comida de Jobal servida en el centro de la mesa. Ruwee se sentó a la cabecera, como solía hacerlo de costumbre, y Jobal se dispuso a su lado, lanzándole una mirada inquisitiva.

— ¿Comerá esta vez?

— No lo sé. — la transparencia de sus palabras denotaba el tono de una madre desesperada. — No sé que hacer.

— No hay nada que podamos hacer.

— Llevarla con su hermana, tal vez.

— ¿Y qué pasará con Luke? Sola no puede ocuparse de él. Ryoo y Pooja la necesitan.

— Sí, y el niño necesita de su madre, no puede permanecer alejado, he visto como la quiere. Es como… si él deseara que ella estuviera bien, como si se percatara del dolor.

— Claro que lo hace. — Y siguieron comiendo en silencio, a menudo lanzándose miradas, tan íntimas y cargadas de tanta agonía que incluso un desconocido se estremecería.

Agitando las manos en un gesto de pura advertencia, el pequeño Luke se adentró en el comedor, vocalizando desesperadamente las palabras "Ma", "Alla", "Abu", y continuas series de murmullos inteligibles.

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué está pasando? — interrogó Ruwee.

El niño tomó de la mano a Jobal y empezó a tirar de ésta, guiándola hasta la alcoba de su madre. Cuando atravesaron el umbral, bajo la oscuridad roja que inundaba la habitación, Padmé se encontraba tendida en el suelo, con una mano agarrando inútilmente su pecho.

— Oh, no otra vez. — exclamó Jobal.

El pequeño Luke se acercó casi tropezando al inerte cuerpo de su madre, y depositó un suave beso en su mejilla. Tomó entre sus acogedoras manos la palma de su madre, y Padmé sintió momentáneamente el apoyo que necesitaba. Se levantó a trompicones sin desprestigiar el sostén que su hijo le regalaba, y cuando al fin pudo abrir los ojos, lo que vio la dejó sin aliento, como siempre sucedía. Porque en ese delicado rostro de bebé, dos ojos azules la amparaban de cualquier conflicto interno, hacían recordar los más hermosos recuerdos, le permitían sollozar con la alegría de que aquel hombre que ella había amado le había dejado un regalo tan hermoso y celestial como era su hijo. Y en un cálido abrazo, madre e hijo rompieron en sollozos.


	3. Rapto

**Rapto**.

Los árboles acogían la incesante brisa de una tarde de solsticio, mientras las aves volaban en un constante ir y venir de gráciles movimientos. En el corazón de la floresta, el Palacio Real de Theed se alzaba imponente entre la extenuante belleza que inundaba el paisaje, haciendo de éste aún más excepcional. El Inquisidor Breuer bajó por la rampa de la Nave Imperial, y sin dedicar una mirada a nadie, continuó caminando hacia donde le dirigía una doncella. En breves minutos, el Inquisidor se encontraba frente el trono de la Reina Apailana de Naboo y su séquito, todos con el horror pintado en sus rostros.

— Es un placer…

— Ahórrese los elogios, Gobernador — le cortó bruscamente Breuer. — No vengo a negociar, quiero que me expliquen por qué no se ha respondido adecuadamente a la demanda de brii-jho que el Emperador ha solicitado.

— Inquisidor Breuer. — dijo la Reina Apailana, que a pesar de su corta edad, su tono denotaba la grandeza de su alcurnia. — El brii-jho que el Emperador ha solicitado se ha extraviado y no está condicionado para ser renovable.

— Comuníqueselo a sus deficientes trabajadores, Su Alteza.

— Nada de ello, la cosecha se ha perdido a causa de la fábrica altamente contaminante que ha puesto el Imperio cerca de las plantaciones.

— El Emperador no está satisfecho con su reinado. La considera insuficiente para el cargo y exige una intervención.

— No puede hacer eso, el pueblo de Naboo es pacífico y se ha mantenido optimista ante las decisiones del Imperio. No hay ninguna causa por la que la intervención fuera justificada.

— La cooperación de su país ha sido precaria.

— ¡Hemos estado entregando el 60% de nuestras exportaciones!

— Son insuficientes.

La Reina Apailana se levantó de su trono y bajó a cortos pasos la escalera que lo sostenía. Con su barbilla alzada y sus manos formando puños, se dispuso frente al Inquisidor con una mirada decisiva.

— No dejaré a mi pueblo. Y debería tener una justificación para reponerme.

— Eso no es un problema, y de no rescindir lo haremos a la fuerza.

— Es lo único que tienen.

Con un giro brusco y elegante, la Reina subió las escalerillas y se sentó nuevamente en su trono. Bajo la máscara de pólvora blanca Apailana titilaba de temor.

* * *

El sol en Gaios era diminuto comparado con la superficie del planeta y eso se debía a que estaba demasiado alejado de él, haciendo de éste tan frío e incoloro en cualquier época del año. La capital no era otra cosa que una extensión plana y rocosa de un color gris crudo y las cuantiosas construcciones que se edificaban eran del mismo material que el suelo y posiblemente se extraían de él.

— Es una comunidad en progreso, ya sabe, estamos orgullosos de los edificios, se hacen con _brahol_, un material extraído del suelo, y tan resistible como cualquier duracero.

Vader estaba tan aburrido como hastiado, y sentía que si miraba nuevamente al tedioso gobernador que le acompañaba le encestaría tal golpe en la boca que nunca se aventuraría a emitir sonido alguno. Pero el Emperador había sido muy específico: _"No malgastes tu ira en seres incompetentes"_, y debía seguir su consejo, aunque no estaba muy seguro si lo haría.

— No me interesan sus lecciones, gobernador. Quiero saber si se ha detectado actividad Jedi últimamente.

— Oh, el Senador Danu me ha avisado lo que buscaba, pero nosotros no hemos localizado nada fuera de lo estrictamente debido. Nuestra prosperidad se basa esencialmente en el cumplimiento de la ley y…

— Céntrese — masculló Vader.

— C-Claro. Hemos prohibido las holocomunicaciones y los espaciopuertos, cualquier persona que haya aterrizado recientemente estará atrapada en el planeta por el lapso que usted indique. Gaios está a su disposición ante cualquier petición demandada por el Imperio, no tenga ninguna duda que vamos a correspon…

— No la tengo — dijo con brusquedad, levantando presumiblemente su mano en un gesto para requerir silencio. — Proseguiré con mi búsqueda. Ante cualquier noticia no dudo que me mantendrá al tanto.

— P-por supuesto — farfulló el gobernador.

Vader se alejó a grandes zancadas del alcázar para meterse dentro de una nave Imperial. Apenas hubo despegado el joven tuvo uno de sus escasos momentos complacientes ante la perspectiva de un encuentro con otro Jedi y su indudable próxima muerte. Aquellas pocas oportunidades en las que Vader se sentía complacido eran precarias, casi nulas. El instinto del deber regía su persona y no había lugar para emociones no compatibles con el Lado Oscuro.

— General, han informado sobre una red de intercomunicación que de alguna manera ha transgredido la censura.

— Notifique las coordenadas y prepárese para disparar a cualquiera que se cruce en el camino.

— Sí, señor.

Las tropas de asalto exterminaron la puerta de la casa en un centelleo. Vader estaba esperando fuera, con la capucha cubriendo su rostro y la mirada al frente, anticipando el golpe. Éste vino apenas las tropas se esfumaron del campo. Reed, tan mediocre como Vader lo recordaba, se erguía sobre un edificio, sable de luz en mano y su ridícula mirada intentando ser desafiante.

— Skywalker. Ven, sé que mueres por matarme.

— Lo he estado esperando.

Vader saltó hacia la cima del edificio y se encontró cara a cara con su contrincante.

* * *

— ¡No llego! ¡No llego!

— ¡Luke, cuidado!

Padmé llegó a sostenerlo antes de que su hijo se cayera y lo abrazó con tal vehemencia que hizo conmocionar al pequeño. Porque después de la pérdida de su esposo Padmé se esforzaba por darle a Luke un afecto incondicional continuamente, a sabiendas de que las cosas podrían esfumarse cuanto menos se espere.

— ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que a mami no le agrada que te subas a los estantes?

— Pero mami ¡quiero golosinas! — refunfuñó Luke, desprendiéndose de su abrazo y emitiendo un puchero tan dulce que Padmé no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

— De acuerdo, pero sólo unos pocos, el almuerzo ya va a estar.

Padmé tomó con su mano un manojo de caramelos y se apresuró a desenvolverlos para que su madre Jobal no lo notara. El consentimiento del niño era un motivo por el que la dulce abuela estuviera preocupada, pero Padmé simplemente no podía eludir los caprichos de su hijo. Le quería dar todo cuanto estaba a su alcance, y en estos días, tras el inoportuno incidente que tuvo lugar la semana pasada, supo con claridad con cuanta trascendencia el niño se desvivía por sus malestares y quiso cambiarlo mostrando su mejor predisposición cuando se encontraba cerca.

— ¡Más, más, más!

— No, Luke, sabes que la abuela se enfurecerá si se entera.

— ¿Enterarme de qué? — exigió Jobal con una sonrisa pintando sus labios.

— ¡Nada, nada! — promulgó Luke. Jobal se acercó a la estantería y cuando estuvo a punto de asir el frasco Luke se dispuso enfrente, tomándola de sus rodillas e insistiendo para que se aleje, haciéndola trastabillar con su toque. Jobal lo miró con la incertidumbre cubriendo sus ojos, una mirada que estaba cerca del reproche así como el aturdimiento. Padmé no estaba para nada sorprendida, ya había presenciado en varias oportunidades la destreza de su hijo, tan dispar para su edad.

— Vaya, ¿qué te da de comer tu madre para que tengas tanta fuerza?

— ¡Dulces! — las dos mujeres rompieron en suaves risas y ambas se miraron, ojos marrones y ojos castaños, tan idénticos como dispares, una efímera alegría que colapsaría con el retorno del recuerdo.

El timbre resonó dos veces, como siempre ocurría. Jobal se apresuró a atender a su invitado y casi se tropieza en su intento. En Naboo no era buena educación hacer esperar a las visitas, y no es una sorpresa que la familia Naberrie sea tan tradicional. El hombre vestía descuidadamente una túnica blanquecina, el cabello despeinado y removido por el viento y la barba algo más blanca de lo que Jobal recordaba.

— Obi-Wan, es un placer volver a verte. — Obi-Wan asintió levemente con la cabeza y le sonrió lo más afectuosamente posible. El aprecio que le tenía a esa mujer era casi maternal, aunque bien no estaba seguro de ello, Obi-Wan nunca había tenido madre. Su única familia siempre había sido el Templo, los Maestros y su antiguo pádawan… El Jedi se maldijo interinamente, tener esos pensamientos tan cerca de Padmé no era bueno, especialmente porque podía sentir su dolor cada vez que la veía. Las visitas a la casa de los Naberrie no eran del todo regulares pero Obi-Wan no podía rechazar la propuesta, simplemente porque Padmé se lo pedía. Aunque nunca le haya confesado el motivo de sus insistencias Obi-Wan lo tenía en claro. Porque cada vez que Padmé veía al Maestro Jedi sus ojos se llenaban de tal luz que no parecían pertenecer a la demacrada mujer que los portaba, se fundían en la espesura de la irrealidad y divagaban por los interminables momentos en los que Obi-Wan había sido visto con Anakin, siempre a su lado, conmovedoramente inseparables, siempre en la espera de que después de uno aparecería el otro. Pero Anakin nunca aparecería, y esa esperanza que Padmé contenía en su puño sosteniendo un pedazo de japor, desaparecía cuando la puerta se cerraba y el único hombre presente no era más que él. Sólo después Padmé volvía a ser la misma mujer desolada que Obi-Wan recordaba. Jobal llevó al hombre hasta el comedor, donde Ruwee le dio la bienvenida y tras unos momentos de indecisión el pequeño Luke se abalanzó hacia sus brazos.

— ¡Cómo has crecido! — vociferó Obi-Wan con la motivadora alegría que llevaba cuando el niño lograba demostrarle afecto. Recordaba que había sido muy tímido con él y se sintió orgulloso de que finalmente la situación se hubiera revocado. Desprendiéndose del niño, llevó su mirada hacia el resto de la sala donde se encontraría ante los ojos visionarios. _No, Padmé, Anakin no está aquí, no vendrá jamás, lo siento_. Esa era la respuesta que su mente formulaba ante la esperanza de Padmé, la que se repetía todas las veces en su cabeza, la que deseaba efusivamente que ella entendiera y así no tener que fingir que su dolor era el mismo, que la pérdida la llevaban compartiendo desde el día en que él se fue. Pero para su sorpresa, la muchacha no se inmutó al verle. Estaba absorta enfrente de la ventana y aunque Obi-Wan dudaba de que estuviera observando algo, la chica apenas se removió en su asiento y se giró nuevamente en la posición en la que estaba. ¿Se habría resignado Padmé a Anakin?

— Espero que te guste — mencionó Jobal. Obi-Wan probó un bocado y supo que la última vez que ingirió comida de verdad fue hace mucho tiempo en esa misma mesa.

— Delicioso, y no podría estar más agradecido.

— Nos complaces viniendo. Luke no ha dejado de preguntar por ti.

— ¡No es cierto! — rezongó el pequeño Luke. Obi-Wan se entretuvo mirándolo. Apenas llegaba al año y medio y sabía comer por sí mismo. Se preguntó si Anakin había sido tan ingenioso como él y no tuvo dudas de que así fue. Miró su pelo rubio y brillante, sus ojos azules y su imborrable sonrisa. Definitivamente era una réplica perfecta de Anakin cuando niño. Se preguntó si sería igual de travieso e impaciente, y si habría heredado su inclinación por la aventura y los peligros. De lo que no tenía dudas era que Luke estaba lleno de sorpresas y esperaba que no fuera lo bastante lento como para tardar en descubrirlas.

Tras el almuerzo Obi-Wan estuvo gustoso de compartir un buen vino que Ruwee le había ofrecido. Cuando supo que ya estaba al límite legal dejó el vaso a un lado y con un asentimiento, se alejó del comedor.

* * *

El cielo estaba despejado y las naves se distinguían por su ausencia. A Vader le parecía que su caminata sobre los edificios persiguiendo a un endeble se estaba haciendo demasiado larga para la fama de su presa, por no mencionar que su paciencia se estaba agotando.

— Intentar guiarme hacia una trampa es otra muestra de tu mediocridad. Nadie puede vencerme, ni tú, ni tus insignificantes amigos, y ni siquiera las naves que dispusiste a tiro para matarme detrás de la casa consistorial.

Jaden se paró en secó. Una mirada furtiva se ensombrecía cada vez más por cada milésima de segundo. Las capas de odio que recubrían su cuerpo despertaban en miles de temblores arrogando a cada una de sus células. Vader no tardó en recordar que Jaden Reed no era reconocido por su serenidad y pudo permitirse una sonrisita. Había dado en el blanco, estaba saboreando su enojo.

— ¡Lo has sabido todo el tiempo! — rugió.

— Como te dije, nadie puede vencerme. Una patrulla Imperial acabó con tu patética resistencia. A causa de tu predecible y deficiente plan todos tus amigos han muerto.

Para sorpresa de Vader, el Jedi fue lentamente recuperándose de sus temblores. Levantó levemente su cabeza y dejó que el aire llenara sus pulmones. Se giró lentamente y su rostro adquirió el matiz que recordaba que portaba Obi-Wan cuando quería permanecer calmado, pero que sin embargo no lo estaba.

De su mano brotó una barra de plasma azul y llevó la hoja a la altura de su cabeza, un poco detrás de esta y con el mango girado horizontalmente hacia su enemigo. Era una de las posturas del Soresu, y a Vader no le pareció que Reed fuera un buen practicante de ésta, especialmente porque acababa de demostrar que su paciencia no había mejorado.

El Jedi Oscuro presionó el botón de la empuñadura y su espada relampagueó en un brillo escarlata. El sonido de un trueno detonó en el momento en que dos sables chocaron.

Obi-Wan respiró el fresco aire de Naboo al salir al jardín de la casa de los Naberrie. El cielo se teñía de un exquisito azulado, y la brisa, algo brusca pero agradable, despeinaban sus cabellos disparándolos en todas direcciones. Se giró casualmente sobre sí mismo y se apoyó sobre el marco de la puerta, buscando a través de la hierba a algo específico, pero no encontrando nada.

— Está en el lago, a unos pocos metros de aquí. — Obi-Wan se giró. Jobal lo miraba con ternura, algo de lo que no estaba acostumbrado y que le pareció extraño recordar. — Hay días que pasa toda la tarde mirando el agua ¡Quién sabe cuántas cosas verá en ella! Al principio nos preocupábamos, se ausentaba durante días enteros y el viejo Ruwee debía ir a por ella. Pero luego comprendimos y no objetamos nada cuando decide pasar tiempo sola.

— ¿Ha visto algún cambio en ella? — preguntó cordialmente Obi-Wan.

— Bueno… — Jobal bajó su mirada, Obi-Wan supo que la mujer se estaba debatiendo si contarle o no. Pero quería saberlo. Debía saber si Padmé había perdido la esperanza. El Jedi agitó la mano imperceptiblemente. Un empujón en la Fuerza no era ninguna ofensa cuando se quería utilizar para bien. — No la he visto llorar en esta semana, ni tampoco sufrió algún desmayo. — ¿Desmayo? Obi-Wan no pensaba que la situación se hubiese expandido a tal magnitud. — Habla brevemente con nosotros, nos muestra sus mejores sonrisas, pero éstas son efectos del deber y su engaño es tan perceptible como su agonía es ineludible. El niño… cuando está con él cambia completamente. Pero aunque él ha servido como soporte a su vida, no sé hasta qué grado llega su pantomima. Es algo fingido, estoy segura. Sus ojos están tristes del día a la noche, pero cuando Luke se encuentra entre sus brazos pareciera como si ella misma se creyera su farsa. Yo solo lo he visto una sola vez, pero Luke… Padmé piensa que es su réplica.

— Y lo es — añadió Obi-Wan.

— Hay veces que se queda mirándolo por horas y el pequeño corresponde. Se queda quieto a su lado y la mira con igual intensidad. Yo… — sus mejillas adquirieron un leve sonrosado — creo que el niño la entiende, mucho más que cualquiera de nosotros.

— Y no tengo duda de que es así — aseguró Obi-Wan. — ¿No ha dicho algo sobre…? — Jobal asintió, comprendiendo su pregunta.

— Está feliz por ella. La extraña desmedidamente, claro, pero entiende que era lo mejor. Espero algún día llegar a conocerla, si es que puedo.

— Caro que se podrá. Bail y Breha son complacientes en reconocer a su familia. Le han hecho saber desde el primer momento que su madre natal es Padmé, sus abuelos ustedes y la obligación que conllevó a Padmé a desprenderse de ella.

— ¿Y le han contado de… su padre?

— No, prefieren mantenerlo guardado. Especialmente porque Bail no soporta relacionar la idea de que la pequeña Leia fuera hija de él. — La mujer asintió y Obi-Wan supuso que estaba de acuerdo. Las palabras de Bail cuando le entregó a la niñita habían dolido más que cualquier bofetada: _No permitiré que Leia sepa que su padre es ese monstruo, por lo menos hasta que llegue el momento. _Y Obi-Wan se había callado, porque tras esas palabras se encontraba una verdad tan irrebatible que serviría nada replicar contra ello. Anakin, más que su amigo, más que su hermano, se había ido deteriorando ante sus ojos, y gracias a la abrumadora ceguera que los cubrían no había sido capaz de impedir el destino que lo convertiría en lo que Bail tanto temía por Leia: en un monstruo. Todos los días, para fingir ser un despreocupado extranjero que había arribado casualmente en Naboo, había frecuentado una pequeña cantina donde solo dos o tres nativos ocupaban el lugar. No es que le interese entablar conversación con alguien, pero servía para estar conectado con la galaxia y el pequeño trasmisor que se encontraba en una esquina era un buen medio para estarlo. Las blasfemias que la HoloRed transmitía despertaban los abucheos de los aldeanos, pero Obi-Wan se conformaba. Recordaba el nombre de ellos, algunas veces habían compartido algunas cervezas y gracias a ellos podía enterarse de los crímenes que atestaban a los civiles de distintos mundos. Dane, un antiguo piloto que había servido a Mandalore en las guerras clon, era su más informado medio. Había participado en varias resistencias hasta que el Imperio le quitó a su esposa, y en el trayecto había presenciado muerte e injusticia por doquier. Matanza en Ryloth, destrucción en Kashyyyk; wookiees, mon calamarianos, y lurrianos sujetos a la esclavitud sólo por su condición alienígena y miles de mundos con la penumbra azotándoles la espalda ante el sable láser de un solo hombre, o tal vez monstruo, o en lo que sea que Palpatine lo haya convertido. Las noticias que relataba Dane se escuchaban cada noche que Obi-Wan visitaba la cantina, y sus comentarios al respecto despertaban en el Jedi el abrumador anhelo de que todo esto _debería ser diferente_. Porque Anakin estaba destinado a ser el mejor Maestro Jedi de la historia, no a destruirlos a todos; Anakin tenía principios, aquellos de los que se despojó al tomar la mano del Emperador; Anakin tendría que estar con su familia, con Padmé, y debería desvivirse por Luke y Leia, no arrastrarlos hasta la muerte con su furia desmedida; Anakin debería seguir siendo más que su amigo, más que su hermano, no intentar matarlo por un odio que a él no le pertenecía. Mientras Anakin intentaba atacarlo con una bandada de crueles palabras, trece años de amistad se desquebrajaban ante aquellas desgarradoras acusaciones, rompían el compañerismo hermético que se había forjado tras docenas de misiones, centenas de abrazos, miles de motivaciones y millones de bromas. Todavía recordaba, y llevaría grabado por el resto de su vida, aquella escena en el hospital en Coruscant donde, increíblemente, inefablemente y desgarradoramente dos espadas, pádawan y Maestro, Kenobi y Skywalker, Obi-Wan y Anakin, chocaban con la intención de matar al otro. El otro. El otro que fue más que su amigo, más que su hermano, y ahora si no eran sus cenizas nada quedaba de él. Cada golpe con que Anakin arremetía, Obi-Wan lo recibía con la destreza que había concebido en décadas, con la fuerza y el atrevimiento que inundaron sus últimos años como pádawan, con la alegría de que su antiguo Maestro Qui-Gon Jinn estaba a su lado, apoyándolo como siempre lo había hecho. Y en la centésima de segundo en que Obi-Wan había caído por la fuerza desmesurada de Anakin, pensó en Padmé, sus hijos y en el destino de la galaxia, y tras ver el líquido amarillo que flameaba en los ojos de su antiguo pádawan, supo de inmediato que el panorama de todos los seres, de los Jedi que sobrevivieron a la Orden 66, de Padmé y de sus niños dependía de su decisión, aquí y ahora. Se levantó del suelo y en un derrape desesperado éste comenzó a desquebrajarse. Anakin, puerta y el resto de lo que recordaba era la habitación se evaporaron por el firmamento hasta someterse en lo más profundo del precipicio. Sólo se escuchó un golpe sordo y el estrépito lejano de voces alejándose. Cuando el impacto fue un pasado ausente, la venidera cicatriz de la herida de la pérdida pesó más que todo su cuerpo y se tambaleó hasta chocar contra un cuerpo inerte. Padmé se encontraba allí tendida, los niños en manos de los droides y el techo que a duras penas soportaba los temblores. Sus brazos se habían movido por sí mismos, recogiendo al cuerpo inerte del suelo. Sus piernas corrieron a la ventana y la desesperación inundó su mente cuando supo que hallar escapatoria sería imposible. Se sumió en la Fuerza, liberó su mente de todos sus temores, de los crujidos que poblaban las paredes, los niños que lloraban con el grito agónico de la muerte y del hombre que siendo más que su hermano había muerto, cargando tras de sí las más grande de las tragedias, cayendo de un precipicio. Por un momento pudo olvidar todas esas cosas y sentir la minuciosa corriente con que la Fuerza le mostraba todo lo que era. El techo del establecimiento, la pequeña cicatriz que un droide cirujano tenía cerca de su fotorreceptor, la acompasada respiración de Padmé, cada una de las células que poblaban el cabello de Leia, las rasgaduras que se habían formado en las paredes y cada una de las líneas que se dibujaban en el suelo, todo eso era la Fuerza, y Obi-Wan no necesitaba mirar para poder saber ni el más mínimo detalle. Él era parte de la Fuerza, y aunque Ésta esté corrompida por el Lado Oscuro y tuviera que luchar para no perderse en la penumbra, había dos puntos, tan maravillosamente cargados de luz, que navegar por las sombras le resultaba increíblemente fácil. El estremecimiento de la sala le hizo saber que el colapso se aproximaba. Sin escapatorias, nulas posibilidades y ningún plan, Obi-Wan se mantenía en calma, esperaría vivir o esperaría morir. Así es cómo actúa un gran Jedi. Y en este breve lapso, él se sentía como todo lo que era: Obi-Wan Kenobi.

La Fuerza le susurró un secreto. Un susurro tan desesperado que cualquier sensible a la Fuerza podría haberlo escuchado. La Fuerza le hizo caminar entre los escombros y acercarse a la ventana. El horizonte se estaba preparando para los primeros destellos del día, pero esa luz era incomparable con la que destilaba el Maestro Yoda. La pequeña nave, que Obi-Wan reconoció era de Alderaán, se acercó cuidadosamente hacia su posición. La puerta se abrió automáticamente y Obi-Wan se dejó caer en la nave, depositando a Padmé en su suelo y asintiendo hacia el Maestro Yoda. La Fuerza volvió a tomar el control de sus piernas y en apenas dos segundos ya cargaba con Leia y Luke en brazos y se despedía del establecimiento una fracción de segundo luego de que se halla pulverizado. Se permitió observar por la ventanilla de traspariacero el agónico mensaje que transmitían aquellos escombros. Porque debajo del duracero, de los miles de pisos que alguna vez constituyeron el hospital, de las miles de personas que ese día habían muerto por efecto de algún fenómeno extraordinario, se encontraba el motivo por el cual su corazón se hinchaba de una agónica tempestad. Porque todo ello no era justo y se repetiría constantemente que debería ser diferente.

El débil susurro de Padmé solo fue audible para dos personas. _Anakin no está, Padmé_, había dicho Obi-Wan con su incorporada amabilidad. Pero entonces Padmé negó con su cabeza y Obi-Wan pudo sentir cómo le pedía que mirase a un punto concreto. Y en ese punto concreto, el cuerpo que alguna vez perteneció a Anakin Skywalker se erguía ladeado por una seguidilla de tropas clon. El corazón de Obi-Wan dio un vuelco. Porque a pesar de la distancia podía sentir por la Fuerza un odio desmedido, un odio que provenía de ese punto concreto. Entonces Vader levantó acusadoramente una mano y los disparos láser cubrieron el cielo raso. Obi-Wan permaneció tranquilo mientras buscaba la Fuerza y la Fuerza le buscaba a él, encontrándose. Sus ojos resplandecieron al saber que la nave era un modelo antiguo de carga, un A7-66. Un trasto, sí, pero estaba formado por dos compartimientos, y el trasero podía desprenderse. Eso le daría el tiempo suficiente para escabullirse por unos de los edificios y perderse en el hiperespacio — si es que la nave aguantaba —. Pero para eso necesitaba una distracción. Cuando giró para encontrarse con Yoda éste había correspondido, ya que en sus dos manos verdes llevaba bombas de carga mutiladora. Le pasó una a Obi-Wan, quien la encendió y disparó hacia algún lugar del cielo de Coruscant. Las bombas detonaron al unísono y la nave salió disparada refugiándose en unos de los edificios. Lo último que vio de Coruscant fue la otra parte de la nave pulverizada por los disparos láser, y la desmesurada satisfacción que emanaba un punto concreto en la superficie.

Todo esto había recordado Obi-Wan en apenas cinco segundos, con Jobal a su lado, ambos mirando el hermoso paisaje de Naboo y sin embargo no viendo nada.

— Supongo que tendrás cosas que hacer Obi-Wan, te dejaré de molestar. — dijeron unos lánguidos labios antes de cerrarse en una tierna sonrisa. — Suerte. — Y con una aterciopelada mirada, Jobal se esfumó. Obi-Wan pensaba que Jobal era una mujer admirable y estaba contento de que ella fuera la abuela de Luke. Había veces en que la simple mención del nombre de Luke le producía algo parecido a una sonrisa. Éste era uno de esos momentos. Supuso que encontrar al niño sería tan fácil como lo había hecho con Anakin incontables veces cuando se escapaba del Templo, aún siendo un niño y tan dispuesto a aventurarse que a veces se transformaba en más que un dolor de cabeza. Obi-Wan lo encontraría y se sorprendería, de eso estaba seguro. El niño estaba repleto de sorpresas y cada una de ellas le recordaba a Anakin, lo que le alegraba más aún. Ya habían pasado los tiempos en que Obi-Wan recordaba a Anakin como la fuente de sus angustias, ahora era la alegría de su hijo la que lo había hecho revivir y entender por encima de todo que debía protegerlo no solo por el futuro de la galaxia, sino para honrar el recuerdo del hombre que Anakin había sido.

Cuando Obi-Wan supo que se estaba dirigiendo a ningún lugar en particular cambió de rumbo y sus pasos adquirieron un grado más amplio de firmeza. Era hora de hablar con Padmé.

* * *

Cuando el cielo repercutió en cientos de láser atronadores, todos los ciudadanos corrieron hacia algún refugio. Mishi-Leen, un aldeano que se ganaba su vida por la cosecha de frutos del bosque, inmediatamente pensó que el dinero que obtendría con la recolección no se acaparaba a la posibilidad de salvar su vida, sin importar que su jefe no le entregue su dinero y que a la noche lo único que llenaría su estómago y el de su familia fuera la añoranza de una buena comida. Ni hablar de las panteras, todas con los ojos desorbitados ante el espectáculo fragoroso, que no solo les hacía parpadear por la intensidad de los relámpagos, sino que también sus uñas crujían cuando un nuevo temblor azotaba la tierra. Entre la colisión protagonizada por el viento y los edificios de brahol, y la arcilla que se desprendía torrencialmente al ser ferozmente percutida por relámpagos, Merra, una vieja acicalada que no paraba de chillar, se derrumbó en el suelo con las convulsiones aflorándose y tras unos minutos de mera desesperación, un enorme peñasco acabó con su vida. Esto era lo que se vivía en Gaios, el desastre eléctrico del que solo dos locos se animaban a enfrentarlo. O así era como los llamaba Mishi-Leen al verlos caminar por sobre los edificios, una sombra detrás de otra, cada una sosteniendo una barra luminosa que le hacía recordar a las armas Jedi, pero descartó rápidamente la idea y sugirió que podía tratarse de una nueva fuente de luz que les ayude a guiarse en la insoportable oscuridad. Pero además de una fuente de luz esas barras eran armas mortíferas, y la oscuridad era insoportable solo para uno de los combatientes.

El cielo hostigaba, más gente sucumbía y los retazos de árboles, edificios y brahol se expandían por el planeta. Apenas el sable láser de Vader impactó contra el suyo supo de inmediato que no ganaría su lucha por su manejo de la Fuerza, y cuando tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo saltó a un edificio continuo para escaparse de las garras de su perseguidor.

Sus pasos eran rectos, apenas audibles, pero Jaden podía sentir su galope como el tronar de su corazón. Y pensó que estaba muerto. _Porque de todos modos parece estar muerto_, pensó. Decidió volverse apenas saltó otro edificio, solo por curiosidad, pero en cuanto lo hizo se arrepintió y hubiera preferido tirarse de él fingiendo trastabillarse antes que recibir la oscura sensación de la condena. Su oscuro reflejo se alzó cuando Jaden se topó frente a un edificio de traspariacero. Por un momento pudo recordar el amarillo esquivo de sus ojos, el negro resplandeciente de su cabello y su rostro empalidecido con fiereza, tan blanco y pétreo que podía distinguirse por sobre la oscuridad. ¿Por qué Anakin Skywalker había sucumbido al Lado Oscuro? Aquella duda había estimulado a Jaden a pasar horas y horas despierto en la noche, junto con su gran amiga Paaf, que según lo que Vader comunicó estaba muerta. La redundancia con que las teorías ambos formulaban eran a veces sarcásticas y carecían de estabilidad. Habían compartido la incertidumbre y el ansia de saber qué le había ocurrido al Héroe de la República, y su búsqueda no había tenido frutos. Pero ahora se encontraba frente a la razón de su lucha y por eso hoy no iba a sucumbir. Pero también sabía que derrotarlo sería imposible y su única escapatoria — si por alguna razón de la galaxia los espaciopuertos estaban abiertos — sería refugiarse en alguno de los mundos del borde exterior para perder el rastro y luego reanudar la búsqueda oculto entre las sombras. No estaba seguro de qué tan garante resultaría su plan, era demasiado improvisado y prefería lo provisto antes que los hechos. Pero si de algo estaba seguro, era de que hoy volvería a viajar entre las estrellas, y lo haría por sus amigos víctimas del Imperio y todos aquellos que estaban condenados a vivir sin libertad.

Vader se aproximó a su costado izquierdo y Jaden anticipó el golpe justo a tiempo del impacto. Los rayos repercutían en sonidos ensordecedores y el joven Jedi apenas se enfocaba en lo que acontecía. En su aturdimiento podía imaginar la sonrisa de Vader ante su incompetencia. Y apenas se ocupaba de su plan improvisado porque mantener su estabilidad era su única preocupación. Cuando al fin pudo elevar su rostro a la altura del horizonte y clavar su vista en la espesa sombra que se elevaba en frente, supo de inmediato que Vader también desistía ante la radiación electromagnética.

— Sigues siendo humano. — pensó Jaden, y cuando Vader fijó su mirada y ésta no era más que el reflejo del desprecio, supo que lo había dicho en voz alta y que era su momento para escapar, si es que conseguía articular sus piernas. Pero estas no se movieron y el tiempo parecía trascender con tanta lentitud que incluso la vida le pareció insoportable. Por lo menos Vader tampoco se movía e incluso su mirada se perdía a momentos.

— Los relámpagos se acercan — le pareció escuchar.

— Vamos a morir.

— Tú vas a morir. — Y en un acto que calificó como desconcertante voluntad, Vader se levantó a duras penas del brahol y desapareció cuando cayó por el edificio, elevándose en una speeder y desapareciendo en la nebulosa.

— Ahora somos tú y yo, dulce radiación. — Y de pronto todo le pareció más reconfortante cuando sus sentidos dejaron de corresponderle y se sumió camino al sendero de la muerte.

* * *

Hace varias horas que Obi-Wan esperaba en aquella roca, pero Padmé no quería despertarse y Luke estaba tan entretenido con los peces del lago que apenas reparaba en su madre. Todo estaba predispuesto para que respetar uno de los pocos sueños tranquilos de Padmé fuera un acontecimiento a cumplir, pero ya estaba oscureciendo y la noche en Naboo era fría y muchas veces húmeda y Obi-Wan no quería que enfermase. Quiso aproximarse sutilmente, pisando sobre algunas ramas ocasionalmente suscitando un leve crujido. Pero aquello no daba resultado, y optó por recoger una rama algo gruesa y partirla en dos, pensando que el chasquido provocaría su despiste, pero tampoco funcionó. Cuando pensó que partir ramas y pisar fuertemente el césped era inútil, decidió recoger una flor del bosque, elevarla por la Fuerza cerca del rostro de Padmé y depositarla hasta que despertara al sentir el aroma. Pero la antaño senadora no se inmutó, y Obi-Wan estaba comenzando a impacientarse. Caminó hasta la roca y se apoyó casualmente sobre ella cuando escuchó una débil risa que se esforzaba por sonar burlona.

— ¿Padmé?

— Si querías hablar conmigo no comprendo por qué no me lo pediste.

— ¿No estabas dormida?

— ¡Claro que no! — Y por un asombroso milagro de la Fuerza, Padmé se permitió una carcajada.

— ¿Estuviste despierta todo este tiempo?

— Al principio no me di cuenta que estabas aquí, pero luego lo supe.

— Podría haber sido otro.

— ¿Quién más sería? — Y sus palabras borraron aquella sonrisa y fatigaron los ojos que hace un momento se habían permitido una lucecita. Obi-Wan recordó lo que había estado pensando al ver dormir a Padmé, recordó a qué había venido y la conversación que sin saber cómo debía entablar. Pero eso no sería un problema, muchos le habían dicho que si los Jedi no hubieran trascendido su vida probablemente se hubiera encaminado a la política, y aunque Obi-Wan tenga vastas objeciones hacia aquel círculo de mera hipocresía no podía discutir que su sabiduría se basaba en el arte del diálogo y que lo importante no era lo que se decía sino en la forma en que se hacía.

— Ha pasado tanto tiempo y sin embargo no lo pareciera. Cargamos todos los días con el dolor delante de nosotros, lo veo en ti y en todas las personas de tu entorno, pero creo que estoy en condiciones de decir que tras este año que a duras penas pude soportar y lo he logrado por la gentileza del niño que tuviste, creo que el dolor lo llevo por detrás y que aprendí a quedarme con lo mejor de él, a guardar los momentos que me conceden felicidad.

— Vivimos una realidad — dijo Padmé, y Obi-Wan se sorprendió por la firmeza de su voz y la dureza con que su rostro la acompañó. — Después de todo, eso es lo que los Jedi hacen ¿verdad? Olvidar todo y vivir el presente. Claro que para ti es muy fácil, fuiste entrenado para ello desde niño. Pero para las personas normales todo es diferente.

— No quise decir eso.

— Es la realidad. No es la primera pérdida que afrontas. Tu Maestro también ha muerto y has sabido sobrellevarla.

— Lo afronté por el hecho de que Anakin siempre estuvo a mi lado, como ahora lo está Luke.

— Yo también lo estoy haciendo por Luke.

— Lo estás haciendo por él — _pero no lo sobrellevas _quiso agregar Obi-Wan, pero las consecuencias de aquella frase no servirían más que para disgustos.

— Sí. — El eco de su mirada bajó lentamente hasta situarse en la nada misma, que quedaba justo donde estaban sus pies. Sus rodillas flaquearon y sus manos se acurrucaron en torno a ellas. — Yo no quiero pensar en él si cada vez que lo hago trata de matarme.

— Padmé…

— Lo intento, pero solo veo ojos amarillos y horribles palabras saliendo de él, contra mí. Y esa idea me parece tan absurda… Porque una semana antes de todo me había prometido amarme por siempre y salvarme de mi muerte. Pero ahora yo no puedo salvarme y solo... lo intento por Luke. — Sus palabras se ahogaron en un suspiro y su respiración se volvió tan ajetreada que Obi-Wan se apresuró en tomarla por la espalda y esperar que no se derrumbara. — Voy a vivir con este dolor por siempre, porque los recuerdos son desgarradores y los sueños siempre se vuelven pesadillas.

— Debes encontrar la forma de ser feliz, de tener esa esperanza.

— ¿Esperanza? — y esa expresión sonó como un bufido desesperado. — Él nunca volverá y en mí no hay ninguna esperanza, no desde que él se ha ido.

— Ten la esperanza de que estás viva y muchas personas necesitan de ti.

— Y vivo solo por ellas, si es que a esto le llamas vivir.

— ¿Qué hubiese ocurrido — titubeó Obi-Wan — si Anakin o Vader no haya querido asesinarte? — El Jedi no necesitaba mirarla para saber que estaba preparando decir lo que ya había meditado por noches, y Obi-Wan tenía la extraña sensación de querer saber más de lo que debía. En sus años como senadora, Padmé, al igual que toda la gente de Naboo, se destacaba por su extrema reserva hacia temas intrínsecos. Pero Obi-Wan no se detenía a pensar que sus secretos fueran impenetrables. Porque después de todo Padmé necesitaría hablar con alguien con quien no tuviera que fingir todo el tiempo.

—Nunca aprobaría los ideales por los que lucha. Tengo principios distintos. Pero él desapareció en el momento en que trató de matarme, y creo que yo también — Padmé se incorporó a trompicones del suelo y empezó a buscar a Luke con la mirada. — Lo extraño, lo necesito tanto… — susurró para ella misma. Y a esas palabras les sucedieron dos lágrimas que le indicaron a Padmé que tenía la fuerza suficiente para llorar y tal vez, en un futuro muy muy lejano, de sonreír con alegría. — Quisiera que todo vuelva a ser como antes. — Y Obi-Wan no podía estar más de acuerdo con esa idea. Se permitió sonreír. Pero esta sonrisa no era irónica, ni mucho menos fingida, y tampoco parecía ser de sorpresa o conmoción. Esta sonrisa era de alegría, y esa sensación le pareció tan dulce que la saboreó como si fuera el momento más culminante de su vida desde aquel ocaso, que ahora le parecía tan lejano que incluso llegaba a ser un punto insignificante en su memoria, solo por este momento, claro. Y esa alegría, tan repentina e insuficiente, era porque Padmé todavía seguía creyendo que la vida era útil. No para sí, sino para otros, pero esa esperanza valía la pena. La esperanza de saber que Padmé seguiría viviendo por Luke y Leia.

— ¡Obi-Wan, no está! — y el grito desesperado de una madre rompió el reflejo de una alegría que esperaba transformarse en realidad. Ambos se encontraron y la mujer a la que le había parecido encontrar un destello de su pasado ahora retornaba en la misma figura desdichada y pusilánime que recordaba hace pocos días.

— ¿Dónde lo has visto por última vez? — y su voz no pareció normal cuando fue audible para sus oídos. Era desesperada. Una desesperación frenética para evitar que la razón de la vida de Padmé vuelva y no se la lleve en el camino.

— No, no, no lo sé. Obi-Wan, por favor, debes encontrarlo. Por favor, por favor. —Y sus ruegos a pesar de débiles estaban cargados de una necesidad casi colérica.

Obi-Wan no se inmutó ante los dientes desmesurados de unas bestias que encontró en el bosque, tampoco se preocupó de cómo Padmé lo habría manejado. Apenas era consciente de que estaba corriendo en plena oscuridad de la noche, bajo ninguna luz que lo ampare, y aunque ello no sea un problema para un Maestro Jedi, la realidad era que la nebulosa del bosque hacía dificultosa su respiración, desprestigiando todos sus sentidos. Cuando su sensibilidad se deterioró hasta hacer casi insoportable su mantenimiento en pie, invocó a la Fuerza para guiarse y recurrió a su más afanoso desempeño para sentir a Luke en medio de las sombras. Cuando la Fuerza le permitió localizar al niño tuvo el extraño presentimiento de que había llegado tarde. Sin anticipar sus temores se vio corriendo raudamente sin reparar en que el aliento le hacía falta y que las piernas comenzaban a flaquearle.

La ventisca apabullaba a los árboles y era tan fuerte que raudales de hojas lograban desprenderse. Pero Obi-Wan no le temía al viento. Era consciente de que podía traer cosas malas, pero también se las llevaba, y en este mismo instante en sus manos estaba la posibilidad de dejar que los imperiales se lleven a Luke o luchar para recuperar lo que le pertenecía a Padmé. Y no había tiempo para elecciones, la Fuerza le había mostrado el camino y había decidido tomarlo. Pero había un problema: además de la escasez de tiempo, la nave Imperial se encontraba en el medio de un claro que se formaba en el bosque. Eso significaba que su camuflaje no perduraría mucho tiempo, y se preguntó si usando su más voluntariosa velocidad podría llegar a salvarlo sin ser detectado. Pero apenas esa posibilidad cruzó su mente supo de inmediato que sería imposible. Pero estaba dispuesto a entregar su vida, y si el Imperio se enteraba de que Obi-Wan Kenobi estaba vivo no importaba en este momento, no cuando la vida de Luke estaba en peligro. No cuando su madre dependiera de él para vivir.


	4. El inicio

3. **El Inicio**.

Cuando Obi-Wan se esfumó por el bosque para buscar a Luke, Padmé se vio atascada entre tres posibilidades. La primera era liberarse de todos sus temores y desfallecer en un sueño profundo. Pero hace algún tiempo había decidido cambiar por Luke y no afrontar los problemas eran rasgos de la deteriorada Padmé. Supuso que era el momento de cambiar y vestirse en la misma piel de la joven senadora que fue hace dos años. La segunda consistía en apartar la lógica de su camino y aventurarse a traspasar el bosque desesperadamente hasta hallar a la razón de su existencia. Pero la antigua Padmé no era descabellada, y esa virtud le recordaba dolorosamente a otra persona, por lo que inmediatamente resolvió tomar otra decisión más propia. La última era ir a pedir ayuda y fue la que se vio obligada a tomar. Porque después de todo ¿qué probabilidad de sobre vivencia tiene una pequeña humana de complexión minuciosa, sin armas y con un corazón desoladoramente roto, en un bosque donde descuellan los peligros? Y fue por este cuestionamiento que corrió sin detenerse por el mismo sendero que hoy había transitado, hacia su casa.

Cuando se detuvo en el umbral el estremecimiento que le continuó a la sensación de la desdicha repercutió en un llanto incontrolable. Porque la puerta de su casa estaba hecha añicos y lo único que se veía dentro eran vestigios de lo que había sido su hogar. Parecía como si la sangre le hubiera dejado de correr por sus venas, como si sus huesos se desquebrajasen en un martilleo continuo, y como si su cabeza no parara de recordar que la misma situación la había experimentado hace tiempo antes, cuando su mundo perfecto se desvaneció al ser atacada por el hombre que alguna vez amó. Y sus rodillas rompieron contra el suelo, teniendo que apoyarse en el marco de la puerta para sostener su cuerpo indefenso. Su mano izquierda temblaba y se agarraba tan fuertemente del marco que parecía hacerse daño con él. La otra luchaba por secarse las lágrimas del rostro y luego apretó el puño contra su pecho, esperando que el dolor que cargaba desapareciera. Reunió la fuerza suficiente para levantarse y caminar tambaleando hacia la puerta que llevaba al comedor. Pero lo que vio la dejó sin aliento y olvidó como se sentía respirar.

— Padre. — susurraron sus labios. Pero el cadáver no respondió, y Padmé pensó que la muerte no podía ser más austera que su vida.

— ¿Madre? — intentó gritar, pero lo único que escuchó fue un aullido apagado. Sus pies aceleraron su paso y sus manos temblorosas luchaban por abrir puertas y apartar escombros.

Una fisura en la pared dejó entrever un centelleo. La luz de aquella habitación estaba encendida, a diferencia de las demás que sino funcionaban era porque estaban rotas. Padmé se acercó, aún cuando sus lágrimas empañaban su vista, y abrió imperceptiblemente la manija de la puerta.

— Díganos qué sabe sobre Obi-Wan Kenobi. — dijo un clon a su madre. Pero Jobal no se inmutó, y Padmé vio en ella la fortaleza que antaño portaba. Una fortaleza que la llevaría hasta su muerte.

Padmé recordó que Luke le había dicho donde escondía Ruwee las armas de la casa. Sigilosamente caminó hacia un armario y apoyó su mano en el pomo de una de las puertas. El rechinido se oyó por encima de la escena. Los dos clones giraron al unísono y Jobal, que no se había percatado de Padmé, se levantó de la silla que la tenía atada y cargando con ella arremetió contra un clon, haciendo que este trastabillara y disparara un láser de su arma. Padmé se resguardó de la lluvia láser en una de las puertas del armario. Tomó una pequeña arma de Naboo y se dispuso a tiro. La primera dio en el blanco, y el clon que amenazaba con dispararle se vio cayendo contra el piso. El otro clon logró desprenderse de las envestidas que Jobal le propiciaba, y apretando el gatillo de su arma apuntó al brazo de la mujer, quien se cayó de rodillas al piso a causa del dolor. Por un momento, Padmé pudo olvidarse de los temblores con los que enfundaba su arma, su rostro adquirió el matiz que recordaba cuando deseaba fervientemente alcanzar algo, una propuesta de la que siempre salía victoriosa. No vaciló y el láser corrió por voluntad propia. Su vista se sofocó y los párpados parecieron no querer cerrarse. Una lágrima se desprendió y el sueño de la felicidad se hubo corrompido.

Desprestigiada en el piso, Jobal yacía tendida a causa del rebote. El clon le apuntó en un movimiento rápido y letal. Padmé no se tensó y su mirada recorrió el casco del soldado, con el asco y el desprecio sumidos en el más apocalíptico odio. Por un momento no comprendió por qué el arma imperial le pertenecía, pero se prometió que esta vez no fallaría. Sus ojos presenciaron al soldado ametrallado en el suelo, tumbado sobre su madre. Después del delirio el arma cayó deliberadamente al suelo y el ruido de su caída le pareció el más horrible escuchado nunca.

Padmé se arrodilló junto al cuerpo moribundo de su madre. Acarició su rostro y se sintió condenadamente culpable. La mujer luchó por abrir sus ojos, y tras hacerlo le regaló a Padmé una cálida sonrisa.

— Debes encontrar a Luke. Debes ser fuerte — su tono denotaba debilidad, pero sus ojos seguían brillantes y su rostro se mostraba satisfecho. — Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Padmé. Siempre lo he estado.

— Yo… lo lamento tanto, mamá — dijo Padmé entre lágrimas.

— No te preocupes. Estaré en el lugar donde debo estar, junto a tu padre. Te… quiero. — Y su cuerpo se sumió en el silencio.

Padmé recorrió con sus manos el cadáver de su madre, pero ya no quedaba nada de ella allí. Se levantó temblorosa y decidió tomar las últimas palabras de Jobal para hacerlas realidad.

— Soldado, aquí CC-7867. Repórtese — comunicó un dispositivo proveniente de la muñeca del soldado. Padmé sabía que vendrían, era su momento para escapar. Tenía que encontrar a Luke sino quería que su lucha por sobrevivir acabara eclipsada.

…

Se sentía pesado y su cabeza daba vueltas. Las terminaciones parecían englobarse en su monótono cuerpo, tan falto de movilidad y tieso como el duracero. Estaba seguro de que sus ojos estaban abiertos y sin embargo la vista tenía el mismo matiz que una nube de tormenta. Sus gritos se ahogaban en un mar de tinieblas y las palabras deseosas de escucharse se perdían en el sin sentido de su mente. Y es que ésta estaba tan apagada, tan desasosegada, que la claridad le parecía la meta más lejana por la que había luchado en su vida.

— ¿Jaden? — Una voz pareció calmar el torrente esquivo de su pesadilla. Se aferró a esa voz y trató de absorberla con detenimiento. — ¿Me escuchas?

— No creo que pueda hacerlo, parece inconsciente.

— Ha estado así hace una semana, empiezo a preocuparme.

— Si nos escuchas, haz algo. — ¿_Exploradora_? Reconocía esa voz como si fuese la propia. Eran sus amigos y estaban para socorrerlo. Se permitió aliviar sus temores y se percató de que la respiración le funcionaba. Trató de acelerarla pero no hubo resultados, tampoco el suspiro pareció corresponderle.

— Deberíamos recurrir a un médico.

— Sería muy peligroso, nos están buscando por toda la galaxia. Además, he visto peores heridas.

— Tal vez no un médico, ahora todos trabajan para el Imperio. Pero si pudiéramos conseguir un kit…

— Algo rudimentario.

— Exacto.

— Debemos ir a un mundo donde los espaciopuertos no sean problema.

— Donde se burle la ley.

— ¡Tatooine!

— ¿Acaso estás de la cabeza? Este trasto no soportará tanto.

— Todo sería más fácil si Jaden despertara. Es un genio en contrabando.

— La pilotearemos. ¿Cuánto combustible queda?

— Lo suficiente para navegar algunos pársec.

— ¡Estamos muertos!

— No digas eso, Heve. Debe haber alguna posibilidad. Estamos en Arbra y tenemos suficiente combustible para llegar a Naboo. De seguro nos recibirán.

— ¿No escucharon la HoloRed? El planeta está infestado de imperiales.

— No nos queda opción. Los víveres expiran, no tenemos agua y necesitamos ayuda médica.

— Tal vez haya civilización aquí. No hemos explorado este lugar.

— Es tierra de salvajes. Además, si queremos investigar, debemos hacerlo a pie. No malgastaremos el poco combustible que nos queda.

— Y teniendo en cuenta que andan rondando los hoojib…

— Vale, vale, partiremos a Naboo. Maldito fuera el día en que acepté liarme con ustedes.

…

Sus pasos eran tan ligeros que parecía una sombra volando en medio de la noche. Nunca paró y tampoco parecía respirar. Su concentración era finita, y su ajetreado corazón bombeaba al ritmo de un sin fin de aplausos, y aunque esta sensación se remonta a una época dorada, ahora parecía que nunca había dejado de hacerlo. Y se sintió feliz, solo hasta que pudo recordarse que Luke desesperaba que lo salven y que él era el encargado de asistirlo.

Los disparos láser llovieron y tuvo la sensación de estar viviendo un sueño dorado, empañado por un relampagueo azul y la perfecta coordinación de sus movimientos en sintonía con su despejada mente, sintiendo la Fuerza como si de él mismo se tratara. Pudo subir la plataforma de la nave con tanta facilidad que se preguntó si en verdad había pasado tanto tiempo. Los clones caían, Obi-Wan avanzaba. Se reprendió a sí mismo. Había malgastado su tiempo en cuestionar su plan y ahora cada movimiento suyo sumaba una victoria. No pudo evitar pensar que Anakin fue portador de la impulsividad que le había faltado, de haber estado allí hubiesen formado el equipo completo, como muchas veces antes habían vencido. Pero Obi-Wan ahora estaba solo y las emociones las había enterrado tan dentro suyo que incluso no las recordaba. Porque ahora se sentía un Jedi. Era el momento de hacer el trabajo de un Jedi.

La sala de monitoreo se desplegó ante sus pies. No había clones en la sala, ni tampoco alguien apuntándole. Le resultó misterioso aún así cuando el esmero que reportaba para hondear en la Fuerza era uno de los más afanosos a los que haya recurrido. Su sable láser nunca dejó de permanecer prendido, mantenía los ojos cerrados y caminaba como el crepitar de un corazón acompasado. Cuando abrió los ojos le invadió la abrumadora sensación del fracaso. Una que ya había experimentado antes y le resultó insoportable recordarla.

— En el nombre del Imperio, queda arrestado.

Cientos de clones se disponían a tiro y en pocos segundos lograron sitiar al enemigo, que era Obi-Wan.

— Despójese de armas, Jedi.

Obi-Wan dejó caer su sable y no hizo nada más que esperar que se lo lleven. La nave despegó y navegó hasta un sitio no muy lejos del inicial. Obi-Wan permaneció en un asiento reforzado con cada una de sus extremidades inasequiblemente dominadas.

La figura oscura avanzó impotente hasta llegar a su lado. La capucha le tapaba el rostro pero Obi-Wan supo de inmediato que se trataba de un Inquisidor. Como una rendija en la pared, unos dientes blancos sonrieron sobre la oscuridad que era su traje. Se frotó las manos, y cuando supo que debía presentarse se quitó la capucha del rostro y el Inquisidor se dio a conocer.

— ¡Qué prestigio me concederá el Emperador cuando le entregue a su nueva víctima! — y sus ojos negros parecían desorbitarse en una alegría desmedida. — Al fin ocuparé el lugar que merezco. Skywalker puede ir despidiéndose de su puesto. — Y su nombre lo dijo con tal desprecio que sus dientes parecían haberse vuelto más verdes y su mirada incluso más oscura. — Kenobi… esperaba más prudencia. Es una pena que hayas caído en la trampa más ingenua. — Y Obi-Wan no tuvo qué decir. Había pensado que la victoria se aseguraba cuando sus esfuerzos se sumían en la desesperada misión de encontrar a Luke. Pero no había encontrado otra alternativa. Cuando comprobó la situación y su cuerpo gravitó de tranquilidad se permitió pensar que tal vez el arresto no sea del todo una inconveniencia. Después de todo, la nave imperial podría valerse de dos cautivos, y además de él, el otro bien podría ser Luke.

…

Con sus miradas rebuscando entre la hierba, los rebeldes desembarcaron en Naboo.

— ¿Revisión del territorio, mercenario?

— Si quieres que nos encuentren, hazlo.

— Debemos ir más cerca del pueblo, a esta altura llegaremos en dos días — reprendió Exploradora. Tallisibeth Enwandung-Esterhazy, mejor conocida como Exploradora, fue una pádawan huérfana en tiempos de la República. Era alta, pelirroja y de unos llamativos ojos verdes. Su cuerpo era flaco y atlético, e incluso en sus rasgos finos y agradables se denotaba su madurez. En los últimos meses de la Orden había sido trasladada a los cuerpos agrícolas, ya que contaba con 14 años y ningún Maestro la había vuelto a elegir. Ya la habían seleccionado dos veces y ambos Maestros claudicaron por el precio de la guerra. Su habilidad carecía de acento. Su conexión en la Fuerza era precaria y sabía que en combate no era su mejor aliado. Su especialización recorrió infinitas ejercitaciones, logrando una resistencia física más alta que la de todos sus compañeros. Prefería el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, romperle las muñecas a sus oponentes o incluso propinarles varios golpes. Su técnica siempre había sido agresiva, luchando por ocupar el mismo lugar que otros pádawans y llenar el espacio que la Fuerza no podía ocupar. Su desempeño fue en vano, porque el Maestro Windu, que estaba empecinado con su mediocridad, decidió mandarla a los cuerpos agrícolas, desestimando el colosal esfuerzo que dejó en el Templo trocándolo por el trabajo de un granjero. Un día, cuando Tallisibeth practicaba secretamente en las afueras del Templo en Camaas, presintió, haciendo uso de su única facultad en la Fuerza, cómo un clon sigilosamente la mataría en pocos segundos. Saltó inmediatamente sobre sí misma y empezó a correr, eludiendo los disparos que el soldado le arrojaba. Después de recorrer millas de espesura de bosque se encontró con el Templo envuelto en llamas, desquebrajado y destruido. Se escondió entre las hojas y esperó al retiro de las tropas para echarse a correr hasta una nave. Fue entonces cuando en Coruscant, agobiada por los sucesos galácticos y curiosa de conseguir más información, advirtió entre la multitud un sensible a la Fuerza y conoció a Jaden Reed, quien la seguiría guiando en los caminos de la Fuerza. Desde ese entonces lo secunda en su locura. Probablemente porque no tenga nada ni nadie que perder, salvo su dignidad.

— En el pueblo la carroña, mientras menos nos arriesgamos, mejor — sostuvo Den Cleeve, un mercenario. —Recorramos el territorio.

— ¿Y dejar la nave aquí?

— ¡Genial idea! Tú te encargas de empujarla y nosotros cargamos con Jaden.

— Heve tiene razón — y por la mirada que le propició Den, supo de inmediato que el cuestionamiento de sus ideas le frustraba. — La nave guarda documentaciones, no podemos dejarla a la deriva. Además es lo único seguro que tenemos para escaparnos de aquí en caso de que debamos hacerlo.

— Bien. Entonces cárgala tú con esos poderes Jedi que tienes, porque no pasaremos inadvertidos si transitamos a vuelo.

— Hemos dejado el espaciopuerto en Gaios y entrado en Naboo sin muchas interferencias, la Fuerza está con nosotros, volemos hacia el pueblo.

— ¡Estoy de acuerdo! — vociferó Heve. Y ambos entraron en la nave ofuscando su vista hacia atrás, donde Den consolidaba su furia como marca inminente de su estado de ánimo, o eso es lo que consideraba Exploradora, haciendo uso, aunque inapreciablemente, de su facultad Jedi de presentimiento emocional.

La tormenta era implacable y vasta, y se conjeturaba en la tiniebla agolpada en el cielo. Tanto Heve como Exploradora se contentaban de haber escogido la nave y no dejarse llevar por lo que Den había solicitado: ir a pie hasta al pueblo. Y eso se debía a que el barro inundaba todas las calles, que en su mayoría eran de tierra, y al gran dilema con que tendrían que cargar llevando a Jaden a cuestas. A raíz de su equivocación, Den permaneció inmutable en una de las esquinas de la nave, a menudo lanzando esquivas miradas a sus demás compañeros.

— No creo que Varykino esté plagado, País de los Lagos es nada más que turístico, los imperiales no encontrarían nada allí.

— Justamente es por eso donde construirían sus bases los rebeldes, un camuflaje perfecto, oculto. Debemos permanecer cautos y ustedes, niñatos, nada de llamar la atención ni andar a las despilfarradas — sostuvo Den, que por la mirada de indignación sobreactuada de Exploradora y los bufidos que le consiguieron sonrió abiertamente, le encantaban las peleas de las cuales saldría siempre ganador.

— ¿Cómo está Jaden? — preguntó Exploradora.

— Vivo — y por la mirada que le propició la pádawan, Heve supo que debía decir algo más. — Está respirando más rápido. Creo que le he visto mover los párpados. — Exploradora suspiró de felicidad y le dedicó una sonrisa a Heve, haciendo que el flujo de sangre cargara intensamente en sus mejillas.

— Sin él todo esto acabaría. — Y Heve asintió, porque después de todo, fue Jaden quien le había regalado la esperanza que todos los días agradecía. La esperanza a la que se había aferrado con tanta vehemencia, la que lo había hecho salir de los negocios del narcotráfico y exponerse a la nunca jamás pensada aventura de su vida. Y todo eso fue gracias a la mano de Jaden, que tomó la suya y vio en ella una partícula de luz.

El País de los Lagos era tan hermoso como su capital, pero su belleza radicaba en sus relieves, tan profundos y variados que pareciera como si toda Naboo hubiese sido construida para deleitar a las personas.

— ¿Qué es eso? — preguntó Den mientras contemplaba una maravilla.

— Se llama catarata.

— Increíble.

Aterrizaron en un claro de bosque y prepararon el equipamiento que les permitiría sobrevivir.

— Heve, debes quedarte — solicitó Exploradora, pero por el modo en que le tembló el labio inferior supo que estaba agobiado.

— ¡Sé que puedo hacerlo! Aquí nadie confía en mí. Ustedes siempre tienen la diversión y lo dejan al pobre Heve encerrado en una nave.

— ¡Y claro, chico! Apenas tienes 12 años ¿en qué podrías servir?

— ¡Shhh, Den! Cierra esa bocota. — le reprendió Exploradora. — Tu misión es quedarte aquí y es la más importante. Nosotros vamos a conseguir medicación, pero tú debes cuidar al líder, en persona. Si fallas tú, fallamos todos. ¿De acuerdo?

— Bien. — Y por el modo en que sus músculos se relajaron, Exploradora supo que estaría de acuerdo.

…

Obi-Wan no malgastó su tiempo después de despertar del efecto de una droga y encontrarse en una celda. Un escudo de energía se levantaba en una de las paredes, impidiéndole el paso. Inspeccionó cada milésima parte de las paredes de duracero, no encontrando indicios de flaqueza. Supuso que por el momento no encontraría salida, ni tampoco al influir en los clones, justamente porque ninguno se encontraba a la vista para hacerlo. Decidió invertir su tiempo en meditación. En pocos minutos, Obi-Wan se encontró sumamente en conexión con la Fuerza pero no vio en ella nada que le permitiera escapar.

La Fuerza le hizo sobresaltarse imperceptiblemente. Por el pasillo una seguidilla de clones flaqueaba al Inquisidor Breuer, dirigiéndose a la celda. En pocos segundos el escudo estuvo abierto y el batallón amenazándolo con sus armas. El Inquisidor se paró justo enfrente de su rostro, separándolo del suyo por apenas centímetros.

— Escoria, vas a pagar por tu traición al Imperio. Y yo te la haré pagar.

— No te vayas a tomar el gusto. Jedi no se encuentran en estos días.

— Mi placer será más grande, entonces.

— Y también mi lucha.

— Já, ¿piensas que tu Fuerza puede derrotar al Imperio? Ni siquiera llevas tu arma, y por cómo has caído, parece que perdiste la elocuencia de antaño.

— Tú la has perdido en el momento en que aceptaste ser un ciervo del Emperador.

— Cuidado, Kenobi. Debería recordarte que eres tú el de la celda.

— Si, por ahora — desafió Kenobi. — ¿A qué vienes?

— Vengo a mostrarte algo. — Breuer hizo una señal a un clon que inmediatamente salió del compartimiento para encarar la orden. La sonrisa del Inquisidor parecía maliciosa. — Cuando te encontré en el claro me pareció haber visto un fantasma. ¡Quién pensaría que estarías vivo! Personalmente me informaron cuando Skywalker destruyó tu nave, junto a la senadora y sus hijos… — y su tono denotó cierta ambición. Obi-Wan frunció el ceño y empezó a preocuparse.

— Te equivocas — dijo Obi-Wan, tan apacible como de costumbre. — Padmé y sus hijos murieron en el carguero. Yo logré escapar, solo.

— Entonces no reconocerás a este niño. — Luke, que precozmente podía mantenerse en pie, se aferraba a su pequeño cuerpo como queriendo ocultarse de toda esa gente que no conocía. Obi-Wan no pudo describir el flujo de emociones que inundó el rostro del niño al ver un rostro familiar entre todas esas figuras de pesadillas. Sus ojos parecieron sonreír, y sus dientes se mostraron al completo, en una feliz sonrisa que dejaba centelleando toda su carita de bebé rebosante de alegría. Se acercó a Obi-Wan tendiéndole los bracitos, para luego voltearse y enfrentar el escrutinio de la gente extraña. Luke se posicionó detrás de una de las piernas de Obi-Wan, ocultándose de aquellos seres blancos y duros y del hombre que por como lo miraba, tal vez pensaba que Luke fuese comida.

— Vaya, vaya. Interesante.

— No sé que es tan interesante.

— La única casa que se encuentra cerca del claro es la de los Neberrie. ¡He encontrado al hijo de Skywalker vivo!

— ¡Qué desfachatez! Es el hijo de Sola Neberrie, la hermana de Padmé. Vino a pasar un día con los abuelos. Eso es todo.

— ¿Todo? No creas que confiaré en tus palabras. Cuando lleguemos a Coruscant le haré los exámenes de midiclorians. Puedes apostar a que este niño finalmente me hará posicionarme en donde me merezco.

— Perderás tu tiempo y tendrás que devolverlo. — Y no supo con claridad si el Inquisidor habría escuchado o no, pero su risa burlona continuó relampagueando a través del eco de los pasillos. Se habían llevado a Luke con ellos, pero por lo menos respiraría tranquilo sabiendo que está vivo.

…

Mientras tanto, caminando sigilosamente en las entrañas del bosque, Den y Exploradora se dirigían al pueblo.

— A este paso llegaremos al pueblo dentro de dos días.

— Te estoy siguiendo el paso, niñita. Si fuéramos a mi ritmo, no lograrías ajustarte.

— ¡Por favor! Me lo dice el que habla por boca de una nave.

— Te equivocas, nadie se mete conmigo. Y mucho menos un granjero. — La cara de Exploradora pareció acentuarse rápidamente hacia la palidez. Su ceño se frunció hasta niveles inalcanzables y su labio formó una sola línea. No le gustaba que le llamen granjero. Especialmente porque había trabajado duro para evitarlo. Den mostró su más soberbia sonrisa, aquella que se esfumó cuando la Jedi desapareció de su lado fugazmente. Su desconcierto solo duró un segundo y ambos se vieron enzarzados en una corrida.

Cuando Den estuvo a punto de alcanzarla, los pasos de la pádawan adquirieron aún más celeridad, que a pesar del barro por la llovizna, parecían estar flotando sobre el aire. El mercenario no daba crédito a sus ojos y decidido a no quedar humillado aumentó el ritmo de sus pasos y sus zancadas adquirieron más volumen.

— ¿Es todo lo que tienes? — dijo una voz lejana.

— ¡Yo no necesito de ninguna magia para ganar! — ladró, y Exploradora se sintió satisfecha, ella no estaba haciendo uso de la Fuerza, solo corría con lo que en años de entrenamiento arduo había logrado.

Sentía el aire frío quemarle su piel, que estaba sudorosa. Sus piernas se congestionaban en barro y a cada paso eran más pesadas. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que corrían? No lo sabía, pero por el ritmo en el que bombeaba su corazón supuso que la competencia acabaría pronto. El choque le pareció una de las excusas más formidables para acabar dignamente, pero el dolor que le provocó no tuvo precio. El cuerpo chocado se desvaneció en el piso, y al igual que él estaba íntegramente embarrado.

— ¡Ey, fíjate por dónde caminas!

— Lo… lamento — le contestó una voz débil. La mujer era diminuta y su cuerpo embarrado parecía frágil y esquelético. — ¿Escapas de los imperiales?

— ¿Qué? ¡No! Bueno, en realidad sí. Pero…

— ¿Dónde están? — Y sus manos sujetaron sus hombros haciendo eco de sus ojos que parecían aún más desesperados.

— ¡No lo sé! No los he visto.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — Exploradora apareció de entre los árboles. Lanzó una mirada inquisitiva para súbitamente cambiarla en una expresión de extrañeza. — ¿Senadora Amidala? — En su estadía en el Templo de Coruscant, los Maestros solicitaban opiniones en sus clases sobre leyes dictadas o debates que se realizaban en el Senado, por lo que cada alumno, si quería destacarse, recurría a la HoloRed para ver el desarrollo de las amplias disputas consistoriales. Una de las voces cantantes de esas disputas era la Senadora Padmé Amidala de Naboo. Diplomática, delicada pero temeraria, eran las cualidades que Tallisibeth había escrito en un ensayo que se titulaba Senadores de la República, y de los cuales Padmé había ocupado la mayor parte del proyecto. No había decreto que no contrarreste, discurso que no refute, injusticia que no desafíe. Mujer admirable, hermosa y de carácter solemne y compasivo. Padmé Amidala, antaño Reina de Naboo, había sido por excelencia la voz del Senado de la República.

La mujer caminó hacia Exploradora y la mantuvo con la mirada.

— Debo encontrar a Luke, por favor, ayúdenme.

— ¿Luke? Escuche, señora, tenemos que hacer cosas importantes. Si nos disculpa…

— ¡Cállate, Den! ¿Dónde está Luke?

— Imperiales, ellos se lo llevaron — y casi fue una súplica.

— ¿Dónde están los imperiales?

— ¿Qué? ¿Piensas ayudar a una extraña? — replicó el mercenario.

— En el bosque, se lo llevaron…

— ¿Qué parte?

— ¡No puedo creerlo!

Pero la mujer negó con la cabeza y sus ojos parecían estar conteniendo un llanto.

— Senadora, Padmé, ya encontraremos a Luke. Pero nosotros somos tres — _o dos_, pensó — y no nos enfrentaremos con los imperiales sin salir perdiendo. Le suplico, sea razonable.

Y sus palabras se liaron con su cordura, o eso es lo que pareció, ya que sus ojos recobraron la normalidad y su cuerpo se fue relajando.

— El único modo en que ganaremos esta batalla es razonando. No más estúpidas decisiones — dijo Padmé firmemente, recuperando su compostura. — ¿Qué hacen aquí?

— Jaden Reed, un Jedi, está muy grave. Íbamos al pueblo en busca de medicación.

— Debemos ir a Theed. Recibirá la mejor hospitalización y estaremos más informados sobre los movimientos de los imperiales y el paradero de Luke. ¿Tienen una nave?

— Está a unos kilómetros de aquí.

— Querrás decir a unos doscientos — dijo Den, que estaba luchando por seguir el hilo de la conversación. La Senadora Amidala había sido una de las voces más representativas de la República en las Guerras Clon, y la belleza que la acompañaba era imposible de comparar con la mujer que se disponía enfrente, especialmente porque sus prominentes ojeras y cabello embarrado no eran distintivos de cómo Den la recordaba. Sin embargo no le importaba, esta rama de acontecimientos iban a dejar en el olvido la puesta en ridículo que sufrió el mercenario al ser vencido en la carrera por una mujer que apenas llegaba a los quince años.

— Además no tenemos combustible — lamentó Exploradora.

— Conseguiremos combustible en una tienda cercana y pediremos prestada una nave de menos envergadura sino una nueva. Rápido, cuanta más gente forme la oposición, más oportunidad tendremos de ganar.

A Exploradora no se le escapó la diversidad de cambio que la senadora tuvo en un lapso de cinco minutos, o tal vez menos, que fue lo que duró la conversación. Su casi colérica desesperación por recuperar a "Luke", se había conmutado en una impávida disposición de empresa para derrotar al Imperio. Pero su bipolaridad era desestimable al hecho de que la HoloRed había tomado a la senadora como muerta, presa de un accidente aéreo, en donde su hijo nonato había padecido su misma suerte. Ahora su atentado parecía ser otra blasfemia de la HoloRed. No quiso darle vueltas al asunto de Luke, prontamente cuando estén en Theed se aclararían las cosas. Lo único que sabía, por un tenue y casi imperceptible avistamiento de la Fuerza Viva, era que había visto en aquella mujer la fuerza política que necesitan los rebeldes para triunfar sobre el Imperio.

* * *

_El personaje Tallisibeth Enwandung-Esterhazy (Exploradora) no es de mi invención, pertenece a Sean Stewart, escritor de Encuentro Oscuro, novela en la que aparece._


End file.
